My Crazy Secretary
by Charlie911
Summary: [COMPLETE] A secretay and her boss having an affair. Not the first, but what if you add 21 bosses, a little halfbrother, meddling friends, stalkers, and annoying parents. [a very, very, very, very, very small sequel of A Month of Hell] [COMPLETE]
1. Interviews

**Charlie:** welcome back dear readers!

**Fluffy:** why are you so happy?

**Charlie:** moron, I'm starting my second fanfic and so quick too

**Fluffy:** how dare-.

**Charlie:** -you call this Sesshoumaru a moron. because I can make _your _life a living hell just like in my last story

**Fluffy:** (forze) hmp.

**Charlie: **I don't know if this is going to be a T or an M rated.

**Fluffy:** (looks around) where is my half-brother and his wench?

**Charlie:** Inuyasha and Kagome? they left for their honeymoon. I thought I make it a small sequel in our conversation together.

**Fluffy: **excuse me

**Charlie:** (roll eyes) they will appear as a married couple, humans might I add, in our conversation. they'll be coming back in a few days, weeks maybe.

**Fluffy:** that's good. so what is this story about?

**Charlie:** there's a thing call read you know

**Fluffy:** (growls)

**Disclaimer: **do not own Inuyasha

**WARNING: I said there'll be a very small sequel of A Month of Hell, right? well, you see that conversation going on up there. that's it. yes, that is where I'll be putting A Month of Hell. you don't get what I'm saying, send me a private message, but I think I beingthorough enough. **

* * *

**My Crazy Secretary**

**Chapter One: Interviews**

She was nervous and her palms were wet with sweat. This would be her 22 job if they accepted her. It was not that she was lazy or anything, but the boss just wasn't her type. They were perverted, bitchy, or violent. Two of them she liked, but one of them died of a heart attack and the other was dumb. Kind, but, sadly, dumb. She was the last person for the interview and being the last person has its good and bad.

The good is that you get to see girls/boys get rejected and know that they haven't got the job. The bad is that you might be one of them.

A girl came running out, crying, it was her turn. "Kagome Higurashi," said a man.

She walked in and sat down on a chair across from three people, or five. The one in the middle was an old man. He was Inutashio Takahashi, the owner of several companies made by his father and him. The two sitting next to him was his son.

His eldest son was Sesshoumaru, from his late wife. He was said to be a cold-hearted person, but surprisingly, adopted a child, Rin, at the age of 18. He is currently 27 the last she heard. He had long black hair and his face was stern. Inutashio remarried to a wealthy lady, Iyzaho and had Inuyasha.

Now Inuyasha, he was the opposite of his brother. He had black hair, but his face was more...warm. He was only one year older than her, 25. She had graduated early from college. But graduating early didn't exactly help with her in finding the right boss. There were two workers standing beside Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. The one next to Sesshoumaru was Jaken. And the other one was Myouga. They were both old, but Myouga is married.

So now she was in the office of Inutashio. She knows he didn't want her for his secretary since the old lady out there was his secretary and since his son was here she assume it was for one of them. She just hopes it wasn't Inuyasha. That's just what she need another annoying boss. Sesshoumaru might be okay. He seems more sophisticated and wouldn't do anything inappropriate, she hopes.

Inutashio looked at her file and raise an eyebrow. He stare her in the eye. "You were fired...21 times?"

She heard Inuyasha snort, but nodded.

"Now why would I want to hire you, who had been fired 21 times? It's not a very good first impression."

She sighs. "If you would look at the names of my bosses, sir. I'm sure you've heard of them."

He looked at the long names and his eyes open wide. "Oh."

She forces a smile and tries to quiet her heart beat. If she doesn't get a job she'll be broke and probably homeless. She glance at Inuyasha out of the corners of her eyes, he was smirking. She guess he found it funny. Though there was nothing funny about being workless, but she doubt he was smirking at that. It was probably about her being fired so many times. Yes, she found it irritating. Every boss that looks at her records think she is some bad-ass girl and wouldn't hire her.

"Well, your record seems good. You graduated at an early age."

"Probably was kicked out," said Inuyasha.

She clenched her hands and force down the nasty comeback that was about to escape her mouth. Sesshoumaru didn't seem interest, but seeing her anger does amuse him a bit. He wants to see how long she can hold out before she burst. Some of the other girls burst out and well his father didn't want them here.

"But at least I got my degree. Unlike some people," she mumbled. Of course Inuyasha heard her, but decided to stay quiet for fearing his father's wrath. Sesshoumaru heard it tooand smirk.If he and his disgusting half-brother heard it his father must've too. He looked to his father, but he didn't seem to have notice.

Inutashio closed her file and threw it somewhere on the table. "If you are to be one of my son's secretary tell me why you should."

Well, this was definitely a surprise to her. None of her boss had asked her that before. She shrugged. "Because I can do the things that a secretary is suppose to do." It was simple as that.

However her answer made Inuyasha laugh, but his father's glare shut him up. Sesshoumaru kind of smirk at her answer. It was a dump, that was for sure.

"That's good. But your bosses all listed that you were not at all work material."

She began to panic a little. Inuyasha started sniggering and when she heard that anger filled her every being. "Yeah, if they were perverted and bitchy," but then she quickly regretted it. "Oops," was all she said. She quickly shed her eyes away from them and looked down to the floor.

Myouga and Jaken were shock by her sudden outburst. Shedoesn't seem like the type of girls to say those things.Inuyasha burst out into a fit of laughter. "Well aren't you a feisty one," he said, embarrassing her more.

Sesshoumaru wasn't shock, in fact he knew that she was going to snap, he just didn't know it was so soon.

"I see. So Kagome, if I let you chose which of my son you wish to work for then who would you chose?" That question surprise everyone. Kagome looked up and look from the two brother to the other. She lifted a finger and pointed to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was surprise. He hadn't said anything or even given the impression that he wanted a secretary. He sighs and thought about Inuyasha. Well, with a brother like that who could blame her.

"Why?"

She shrugs. "Its better then him," she said looking to Inuyasha.

And for the first time during the interviews, he chuckle. Inutashio chuckled. "I have the impression."

And for the first time during the interview, she smiled a real smile.

He taps his chin and thought it over. "You're not hired," and that smile went as quickly as it came.

Everyone turn to him. Okay, whatthe hell isgoing on inside his head, they thought.

"Why?" asked Kagome standing up apparently angry.

"You have a foul mouth and I do not appreciate that. Especially not in my companies."

"Well, I wouldn't have if your son wasn't being a jackass."

Inutashio stood up, face full of anger as much as her. "Are you insulting my son?"

"Yes, I am," she said crossing her arms. "Your son is in a great need of manners."

Sesshoumaru was shock, well, everybody is. Not even he dare insult his father. The only one who did was his grandfather and his step-mother.

**"HOW I RAISE MY SON IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!"** he shouted slamming his fist down on the table. Everyone moved back away from him, except for Kagome.

**"IT IS MY CONCERN IF HE'S INSULTING ME!"** she shouted imitating his slamming.

"You're hired," he said, calmly,and sat back down.

"WHAT!" shouted everyone.

"I-I'm hired?" she asked.

"Yes, you will work for Sesshoumaru starting on Monday."

"Why? I yelled at you."

"The others did too, but they were weak. I need my son to have an employer who will dare to object to his opinion, not a slave."

"T-Thank you, sir," she said and left the office in a state of happiness and shock.

Inuyasha touched his father's forehead. "Are you alright?"

He slaps his son's hand away. "Yes, I'm alright," then he turn to his eldest. "Treat her with respect," he said and left without another word.

They stay there for a minute letting what he just said register into their brain. The girl just insulted him and he hires her.

"I have a lunatic for a father," said Inuyasha.

"We're on the same boat."

* * *

**Charlie:** sowhat do you like that? 

**Fluffy:** why does she have to be my secretary? I thought you liked writing Inu/Kag fanfics.

**Charlie:** dude, I only wrote one. and I needed someone appropriate for A Month of Hell. you're too smart for that kind of fanfic so I did an Inu/Kag. you are right for this one. stupid, but smart at the same time.

**Fluffy:** gee, I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.

**Charlie:** well, anyway, tell me how you like it if not I'll delete the whole thing.

**Fluffy:** I still don't want her as my secretary.


	2. First Day of Work

**Charlie:** I have decided on the couples!

**Fluffy:** and?

**Charlie:** I'm not telling you

**Fluffy:** why the hell not?

**Charlie:** because you'll read it just like everybody else

**Fluffy:** you suck

**Charlie:** yeah, but people like me!

**Fluffy:** they like me too!

**Charlie:** 'cause they don't know what an ass hole you can be!

**Fluffy:** how da-.

**Charlie:** -dare you call this Sesshoumaru an ass hole! I know! everybody know!

**Fluffy:** oh yeah!

**Charlie:** yeah!

STARING CONTEST!

* * *

**Chapter Two: First Day of Work**

Yesterday, many surprises happened as you know. Kagome spent the rest of the day telling Sango, her best friend since primary school, about it. Sango was the one who insisted that she went to the interview. She works for Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend, as his secretary. He of course is a pervert, but no one knows why Sango stayed there. Some say it was because she could kick his ass if he touches her, other say it's because she's fallen in love with the lecher.

Kagome was there bright and early, but not earlier than Sesshoumaru. First was a cup of coffee for her boss and maybe some messages, but its 6 o'clock in the morning, who would call.

She was sitting behind her desk, doing whatever it is that's needed to be done, while Sesshoumaru is doing whatever he needs to do. They didn't talk nor did they want to. She was typing on the computer when the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hi, this is Mr. Ta-," she didn't even get to finish when another feminine voice interrupted her.

"Kagome, is that you?" asked a feminine voice.

She recognizes the voice. "Kagura?"

"Yes, what are you doing there?"

"I'm Sesshoumaru's new secretary," she said while silently cursing the other woman. She can hear a slight laughter in the background.

"Really? How did you pull that off?"

Kagome switched it to line 2. "Ms. Kagura is on line 2."

A pause. "Tel-." He didn't get to finish when she switched it back to line 1.

"I'm sorry, he's not in. Would you like me to take a message?" she asked politely as possible.

"Alright then, tell him not to forget our date," she said and hung up.

Kagome sigh and went in Sesshoumaru's office. She would have some things to explain. She was right. He was sitting there with a deadly glare on his face. She sat down and began before he can shout at her.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but if a person had wanted to talk to somebody else they would've said okay, not began with tell. So I kind of took the liberty of dismissing her for you, unless I was wrong and you really did want to talk with her.Also she said to not forget your date," she said in one quick breath.

Sesshoumaru sat there letting all that sink in. He mentally smiles. She was right; he hadn't wanted to talk to Kagura. She could do well as a secretary. Others would've been really stupid and not get the hint. "Alright then you're dismissed," he said and return back to work.

"I-I am fired," great now she's screwed.

He sighed. "I meant leave."

"Oh, my bad," she smiles in relief and left. She sat back in her chair and began to finish her work.

* * *

Another phone call came that day, it was from Inuyasha. She picked it up, not knowing it was him. "Hi, this is Mr. Takahashi's office. May I help you?" 

"So how is it on your first day of work, wench?"

She rolled her eyes. It was best not to talk to people like him. She presses line 2 for the second time. "Your brother."

"What does he want?"

Again she switched. "What do you want? I'm sure you didn't just call here to taunt me."

A laughter was hear, but this one was mocking, not that I'm saying the other one wasn't either. "You're right, wench. Put m-."

She switched it back for the third time. "I don't know. He just wants to talk to you."

Sesshoumaru sighed and press the button that said line 2. That evil button. "What?" he asked annoyed.

Kagome roll her chair over to the door and listen in.

* * *

"Is that any way to talk to your little brother?" 

He can practically hear him grinning on the other side. "Half-brother," he corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. So how's the wench doing?"

"She is not your concern. If you don't have anything better to say then-."

"Can you arrange a meeting with her for me?"

Is his ear deceiving him or did his brother just asked for an arranged meeting with Kagome? Hmm, Kagome. That sounds nice. Arrrgh! What am I thinking? "Why?" he asked with a dull tone.

"None of your business. So can you do that for me?"

"Why should I?"

A pause. "Because I'll tell dad what you did when you were 15."

Fifteen? Why does that sound s-. Damnit. "Alright so where is it?"

"I knew you'll come through. So I was thinking Botan at eight tomorrow."

"Done." He hangs up the phone and looked at the clock. It was almost time to leave. He went for the door, all the while thinking of some scheme to get her to go.

* * *

She cannot believe her boss was doing this. She didn't want to meet Inuyasha. Yes, she's been evasedropping. When she heard him coming she scrolls her chair back. She looked at the clock; it was almost time to leave. She didn't have much stuff, except for a side-bag. She got that and was about to leave when he came out. 

"You're going home?" he asked.

That was the most stupid thing she ever heard. What a dump why to start a conversation. It was time to leave and of course she was going home where else the dump. Actually she would be living there if she hadn't got this job. "Yeah," she said and began walking away.

"Wait."

She turns around. "Yes, Mr. Takahashi?"

"Your attire," he said looking at her closely. He hadn't looked at them before and what he found was very disapproving. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Not very work material.

"What about them?" she said looking at her clothes to see if anything was wrong.

"They're inappropriate."

She sighs in annoyance. "When I get my paycheck, I'll go buy some "appropriate" clothes," she said and turns to leave. A hand caught her on the arm and spun her around.

"No, you'll buy them today," he said still holding her arm.

"With what?"

"Money," he said dragging her outside to his car. He open the door for her, but she just stare at it dumbly. "Get in."

"W-What?"

"I'm going to go buy you some clothes."

"I can buy my own clothes thank you," she said struggling to get out of his grip, but it seem like trying to get super glue off of you.

He almost laughs at the idea. "I will not have you walking in the next day looking like a bimbo."

"I am not a bimbo!" she said angrily, struggling more. She intended to punch him, but that would mean getting fired. And getting fired means no money, no money mean living in the streets. So she stops and got in the damn car.

He was a littlesurprise when she got in the car, but he didn't press the matter. He got in the driver's seat and started the car.

She was still fuming. She looked around. His car was neat and so _prefect, _just like him. NO, NO. She will not think that way, but she couldn't help but glance at him a bit. His long hair, even though she wish it was her's, was prefect. Everything about him was prefect. He is rich and handsome. She lean against the door and looked out the window.

Sesshoumaru's attention was on the road, but only half of it. He sees her glancing at him now and then and that made him happy, somewhat. He scoffed at the idea, but he couldn't help but look at her either. She was poor, yes that was true, and have the worse luck in finding a job, but she was beautiful. You know what happen when he think nicely of people. He scowls at the idea and put it somewhere else in the back of his head.

* * *

Finally they arrived at the place. Kagome reluctantly got out of the car. She follows Sesshoumaru inside to the big-ass mall. They walked past many of the stores that she thought was good. They went into a store call Platinum. Immediately a somewhat gay guy came out and greeted Sesshoumaru. The Ice Prince spoke a few words with the GG (gay guy) on some clothes for her. She was too busy looking around to notice them calling her. When she finally heard them she was handed a bunch of clothes and push into the fitting room. 

She drops the clothes on the floor and began to look through them. One of them was a thong. She threw it out which unknown to her was caught by Sesshoumaru when it came flying at him. There was also a night gown. What? A night gown? She threw that out too. It landed on GG's head. She tried on a skirt and a stripe demi shirt.

He was annoyed when the thong came flying at him and then next a dress, but it landed on GG's head which he didn't mind at all. It was a few minute and she hadn't even come out yet. "Are you done yet?"

"You're the one who dragged me here so learn some patience," she said and button up the shirt.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to speed things up."

She sighs and stepped out. She cocks her head to the side in a dull way and stare at him.

He looked at it for a while. "It'll do."

She rolled her eyes and went back in.

* * *

In the end she got twenty shirts, ten skirts, and seven pants. She didn't say one word after this not one, but she was very unhappy. He could tell with her face in a glare. 

She sighs. If only she can find out some way to annoy him or whatever. She's never seen him get mad or angry before. He never shows anything on his face. And it would be a challenge. She looked around at what to do. She eye the radio, it was always a good thing. She looked at him then back at the radio. She turns it on and fumed with the switch a bit then stopped at a station .Kelly Clarkson was on. Oh, well. She turns it up a bit. She can see his face began to twitch and smile. She turns it all the way to max. volume and let it stay.

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

Yup, he's barely hanging on alright. She smiles. His grip on the steering wheel tightens.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

His veins can be seen. She switch it to another song and boy was this one good.

_Ludacris  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Give it to me now, give it to me now  
Give it to me now, give it to me now  
**  
_Shawna_  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Give it to me now, give it to me now  
Give it to me now..  
**  
He bought her clothes and this is how she thank him, by blowing his ear drums. He turn it down a little and turn it to another station.

**I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in the sky  
I will light your way for all  
Promise you,  
For you-**

She frown. That song was good too. Monica is always good, she guess. She switched it again.

**-ain't no good  
I think that's well understood  
You-**

He looked to her and see her looking back with her smirk. He turn the small button to another station.

**-Cause people try to make you someone else,  
I-**

She turn the switch.

**-Woke up in New York City  
In a funky cheap motel**

So that's how it went until Sesshoumaru almost drove over an old lady, into a trunk and a fire hydrant. The point was nobody died and they made it to Kagome's apartment in one piece. She got out, wobbly. She steady her feet on the pavement and just walked into the building without looking back.

Sesshoumaru whoever had about twenty police car on his trail after he got out of the parking lot. Luckily no reporters saw that or there would be hell to pay. He had never felt so out of control. She did that on purpose and he fell right into her trap. Though, the almost dying definitely wasn't part of her plan. She just got him so rile up and he couldn't stop. He sigh and drove home with more tickets then he can count.

* * *

**Fluffy:** that was crap. 

**Charlie:** "..."

**Fluffy:** aren't you gonna say anything back?

**Charlie:** "..."

**Fluffy:** hello! you in there!

**Charlie:** "..."

**Fluffy:** fine, be that way! I'm outta here! (leaves)

**Charlie:** (smiles) ja ne.


	3. I Slept With My Boss

**Fluffy:** are my brother and the wench back yet?

**Charlie:** no

**Fluffy:** this is boring

**Charlie:** well...how about Kagome's friends come over?

**Fluffy:** they're annoying, but maybe they can help, I guess

**Charlie:** (wave hand)

Sango, Miroku, Keade appears.

**Sango:** what are we doing here?

**Charlie:** hi, I invited you here because we were bored

**Miroku:** we? (looks to see Fluffy) S-Sesshoumaru?

**Charlie:** don't worry, he won't bite. well, you all know each other so yah' don't need any introductions, but I need to tell you guys something. you guys (pointing to Miroku, Sango and Keade) are from the present, Fluffy here is from the federal era. Inuyasha and Kagome had just gone on their honeymoon as you all know and won't be back until two days later.

**Sango:** so what about our federal era self?

**Charlie:** back in the federal era. information given let's be-.

**Miroku: **(kneels down) c-.

**Charlie:** no

* * *

**Chapter Three: I Slept With My Boss**

So maybe yesterday wasn't too well, but maybe today will be better, thought Kagome. She was just glad to be alive after what happen last night. She got up and got ready for work. A skirt and a stripe button-up shirt.

She sat in the same usual chair. It was barely two days, now if she makes it past the eleventh day then that's a record for her. The phone rang and she cautiously picked it up. Hoping it wasn't Inuyasha or Kagura, but luck wasn't with her today.

"Hi, this is Mr. Takahashi's office. May I help you?"

"So still working, are yah'?"

Guess who people. "I'll tell your brother you're here."

"No, I call to talk to you."

"To me? About what?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, just want to talk to yah'."

She rolls her eyes and hangs up the phone. She went and opens the door to Sesshoumaru's office. "We seriously need a caller ID."

* * *

It was her lunch break and still she hadn't gotten up from her seat. A moment ago she had came bursting in here saying they need a caller ID. He predicted it was his brother again. That came to thinking about the dinner thing. He had blackmailed him into tricking Kagome into going to Botan, but how he doesn't know. She was still there. Isn't that girl hungry? 

After a few more minute he got up. He stood beside her desk. The clothes she wore suited her perfectly. The stripe shirt clung to her curves. She only buttons it half way which was good, but he only wish it was just a littl-.

"Can I help you?"

He jumped a bit at the sound of her voice. He clears his throat and some how manage to keep his composure. "Why aren't you on your lunch break?"

She turns back to the computer and huffed."None of your business."

"It is my business since you're my employee," he said using that oh so famous tone of his

"And your point is?" she asked. She was rather confuse why he would just come out here and asked about her lunch break. It made it seem like he...cared. Wait, he doesn't care, does he?

"You're broke, aren't you?" he asked smirking.

"Again, none of your business."

"And again it is my bu-."

She sighs and looked up at him. "What do you want?" As if his annoying brother wasn't enough, not him too.

"Come to lunch with me."

She quirk an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

He grabs her wrist and pulls her up. "I don't want my employee to died of starvation just before their first pay check."

So now she was dragged into his car again. He drove around, looking for a restaurant. She looked around. His car was just the same, nothing messy or out of place. Then her eye caught on something. She opens the compartment in front of her and looked inside. She pulled out about a hundred traffic ticket. She laughed and waved it in the air for him to see. "Look like you're not so perfect."

He only glare at her and shove the tickets back in. She looked at where they were at. She spotted a McDonald just right around the corner. "How about McDonald?" she said pointing in that direction.

He looked to where she was pointing and scorched up his face. "If that's what you want."

They bought two Happy Meals and are now eating in an empty parking lot. She looked into her box and took out a Leo and Stitch toy. "What did you get?" she asked him.

He took out a Mega Man toy and looked at it curiously.

"What?"

"Can I throw it away?"

She giggles and just continues eating.

"I miss the joke."

"Nothing, I just find it funny."

"My question wasn't funny," he said sternly.

"Alright, alright," she said stopping, but then she snorted.

He looked at her with eyebrow raised. She pointed to her throat. "I just have a tickle in my throat," she said hiding her face behind her burger. He returns to eating, but then heard another snort. Then that snort turn to sniggering.

She looked up into his eyes and found they weren't too happy, but she couldn't stop laughing. "I-I am so sorry," she said between laughter. Then a wrapper was thrown at her.

"Aww, is my little boy angry," she cooed. The next thing that came at her was French fries. She threw some back at him and ate the others.

The lunch date ended fine.Itwasn't muchof a date, but oh, well.They went back to the office and return to work.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was busy in his office when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Yes?" 

"Did you convince her?"

He sighs and looked at the clock. It was close to eight and he still hadn't said anything to her about Botan. "She'll be there," then he hang up the phone and left the office.

Kagome looked at the clock. It was almost eight. She heard the door open.

"Kagome?"

"What?" she said not looking up. She was still angry at him for agreeing with his brother to trick her to go to Botan.

"I need you to go somewhere for me."

"Where and for what?" anger was obvious in her voice.

He sensed it and didn't know exactly what she was anger about. "Are you angry with me?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine," she said typing on the computer harder then intended.

"There's a client at Botan and I need you to go meet him," he said, hesitating a bit.

Kagome grab her bag and rushed out. She presses the elevator button until the doors open. She went inside and pushes the floor, but before the doors closed a hand stopped it. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru come in. She moved as far away from him as possible, but he grabs her.

"Tell me what's wrong."

She said nothing, but looked away from him. She knew it was useless to get away from his grip so she didn't try. She just tries to ignore him and think about something else while he continues asking her what's wrong. Suddenly she was slammed against the elevator wall. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru's face full of anger. It was the first in two days that he shows any kind of emotion to her.

"Kagome, I know something's wrong. Now tell me!"

"Who's the client?"

His anger lessens. "What?"

"It's Inuyasha, isn't it? You just gave me up as an offering to him to save your own ass! I heard you talking with him on the phone!"

He let her go. "Well, that was...unexpected," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

It was her turn to be angry. "You bet your ass it is!" she said poking him in the chest. "What happen when you were 15?"

"That's kind of personal."

"This is what you get for trying to trick me! Now _you _tell me what happen!"

He looked anywhere else, but her eyes. This is elevator was sure damn slow! He looked at her and saw she was still looking at him. "I-I saw my step-mother...n-naked when I was 15 and Inuyasha saw me." He looked at her again, but found the anger gone. Instead he saw the corner of her mouth twitch into a smile.

She covers her mouth with both hands. "Y-You s-s-aw...your...m-moth-er...n-naked."

"Step-mother and it was an accident, but Inuyasha didn't seem to think so."

Kagome let go of her hand. Her face was serious, but then she burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru glare at her, but then soften his eyes. "I'm sorry. You don't have to go."

She stopped. "Did I hear right? Did the Ice Prince just apologize?" she teased. His expression was sad and she took that as a note to stop. The elevator door open and she walked out.

He follows after her. "Wait, you're still going?"

"Yeah, I've always heard Botan had great steaks there."

"What about Inuyasha?"

She stops and faces him. "What about him?"

"He might try to do something."

"Are you jealous?"

His cold mask was back on when he heard the word jealous. "No."

"Okay then," she said and continue walking. She looked back, but found that he had somehow vanished. She huffed and continues on walking.

* * *

She went inside Botan and a waiter came up to her. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." 

"Yes, right this way," he said leading her to a private room. There were other people, guest maybe, sitting all around. She was given a table in a corner. She sat down and was handed a menu. "Would you like anything now?"

"Can I get red wine?"

"Anything else?" he said writing on the pad.

"No thank you," and handed him the menu. Once he left, Kagome looked around trying to spot Inuyasha, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. She did see some one weird walk in. He wore a big black hat and coat. It was dark in the room so she couldn't see his face, but he looked vaguely familiar. He sat down somewhere in the opposite corner next of her.

The stage lit up and out walks Inuyasha. A sign roll down on top. It said something like Charity Ball. Inuyasha began a speech, eyes darting here and there until he spots Kagome. He smile and continue talking.

The waiter came back with a glass and a bottle of red wine. He set it down and walks away. Kagome sip some of the wine and looked at the stranger. He turns his head away when she turns towards him. She took the bottle and went over to his table. "What are you doing here?"

The stranger looked down, trying to hide his face from her behind that big hat of his. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said in a muffled voice.

"And you're a terrible liar," she said and pour him a glass. "What's wrong? Jealous?"

He slammed his hat down on the table. "I am not jealous!" he said in a somewhat of a whisper, but then he realize what he's done and quickly put his hat back on.

She laughed at his stupidity. "I already know it's you so no use trying to hide."

He put the hat down and drowns the glass in one gulp.

"So why is your brother holding a Charity Ball?" she asked curiously.

"Half brother. And I don't know. Maybe he's just trying to impress you."

"Well, I'm impressed." Silence. "I mean who wouldn't. He's helping little children." Silence. "Sesshoumaru?" she said turning to find his face close to her. She quickly blushes and turn away from him. She pours herself more wine. While she was pouring herself some, he grabs the bottle. He poured it into his cup and drunk the whole thing

Inuyasha, on the stage, can see the whole scene. He grew angry inside, but kept his composure on the outside. He quickly finishes his speech and handed the microphone to the owner of the orphanage. He walked toward them and sat down from the across the two. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he said angrily, looking at his brother, but instead Kagome answer for him.

"I invited him," she said and took another drink. Her eyes were kind of droopy and she was swaying a bit.

"Are you drunk?"

"No," she said offended. "I am drunk," she said and hiccup.

"That's what I just said!"

His brother on the other hand was perfectly calm. "I'll take her home," he said and got up. He helped Kagome up who was laughing and saying something about teaching cripple children yoga.

"Hell no! I'm taking her. Hold on a minute," he said and sprinted off to make some kind of excuse to leave.

Sesshoumaru hoisted Kagome up and walk out the door to his car. Once he got her seated and was just getting in the driver's seat himself, Inuyasha came running out. He quickly got in and locks the door. Inuyasha bang on the side door next to Kagome. She poorly waves a good-bye to him, giggling madly.

* * *

He got to her apartment and searched inside her purse for the key. Once he found it, he opens the door and drag Kagome inside. The shut the door and proceeded to the bedroom, but then Kagome somehow entangle her legs with his and tripped him. He ended up on top of her. She smile from underneath him and before he knew it she had pulled him down and was kissing him. Hereturn the kiss slowly, but then his common sense told him that kissing a drunken girl in her apartment was not a good thing.

He pulled away and he can hear her whimper slightly. He smirks and pulls her on her feet. He walks down the hallway with her to her bedroom. She pulled on his arm and made him face her. Then she wrap his arms around her and she lean forward into his lip, but he pulled away and held her against the wall when she persisted. He touched her lips with his finger and traces it down to her chin. "Not tonight, Kag," he said softly. "Maybe when you're not drunk." He smirks when she pouts. He pulls her to the door and that was when she decided to...drop. Not like a faint drop, more like stubborn.

He quirk an eyebrow down at her and she smiled up at him. She held out her arms childishly. He sighs and picked her up bridal style. She clung to him and rubs her head against his chest. He carries her into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed, but she still clung to him. "Okay, what do you want?" he said. Rin used to have one of those child mood swings, well she still have them now, but not as much.

She smile at him and said, "Sleep."

"Then go to sleep."

She frowns in a verycute way. "Sleep with me."

He tries to pull himself from her, but it looked like her hands were super glue to him. He sigh and slowly to lie down. She moved aside and hugs him.

Not long after that she fell asleep, but not her grip. It was like trying to move the hands of God. Finally he stops and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Fluffy:** why do I have to sleep with her? 

**Miroku:** can you bear me a child, beautiful lady?

**Sango:** (punch him) do you always have to say that!

**Keade:** "..."

**Charlie:** (look at Keade) how come you don't say anything?

**Keade:** this is not exactly a place for me.

**Charlie:** so you want to go back?

**Keade:** (smile) actually I was thinking of a vacation.

**Charlie:** (thinks) how about a place with your own servants?

**Keade:** that sounds nice

**Charlie: **then it's decided (about to wave hand)

**Keade:** but how shall I get back?

**Charlie:** when you want to just call my name. my name is Charlie by the way.

**Keade:** thank you, Charlie-sama

**Charlie:** (wave hand and Keade disappears)

Arguing in the background.

**Charlie:** (wave hand. chocolate appear in front of Sango. a baby is in Miroku's arms (not mine).

**Sango:** where's Keade?

**Charlie:** I gave her a vacation.

**Fluffy:** how come I don't get a vacation?

**Charlie:** bec-.

**Miroku:** guys? the baby just blow a big raspberry and it didn't come from the mouth.

Charlie, Fluffy, and Sango step away.


	4. Hide and Seek

**Charlie:** lot's of people had asked me about the sequel of a month of hell and as I said before **YES THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL, BUT NOT AS IN THE FORM OF A STORY, BUT IN OUR CONVERSATION. **you know the one I have with Fluffy. and for those who don't have a single clue of what I'm saying then just wait!

**Miroku:** Charlie, the baby's hungry

**Charlie:** and you're telling me this because why

**Miroku: **(confuse) isn't it ours?

**Sango:** **WTF! IT BETTER NOT BE! HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH HIM!**

**Fluffy:** (to Charlie) my god, you slept with him! (laugh)

Arguing, laughing, and weeping in the background.

**Charlie:** **QUIET! **

Everybody stops.

**Charlie:** good. 1. the baby is not my mine it's Miroku's. it was created magically, but it does have a little Miroku in it and nothing else. 2. the baby is in your care Miroku. if it shit or whatever you take care of it 3. (turn to the still laughing Fluffy) and Fluffy, down.

**BAM!**

**Charlie:** also people I made a little mistake. Sango and Miroku are from the federal era. just wanted to clarified that, but Inuyasha and Kagome shall remain from the future. it might get a little confusing.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Hide and Seek**

Kagome woke up with a pounding headache. She slowly opens her eye and looked around. Finding it was her room, she fell back to sleep again and snuggle closer to her pillow. Wait! Since when do pillows hug you back! She sat up and looked at the person in front of her. Oh, it's just Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru! She pulls herself from his grip, but like herhe have some strong arms. She calls to him, several times, but he wouldn't wake. Then she punched him in the stomach. That seems to do it. He sat upright, groaning and holding his stomach. His grip loosens and she quickly crawl out from his grasp. "You mind telling me why you're in my bed."

(I know she didn't scream like she was suppose to, but I thought I try something different, unless somebody had already used this before.)

He glares at her and rub his stomach. "You were drunk last night so I brought you home."

"That still doesn't explain why you're in my bed."

"When people get drunk they talk a lot, you however got a little...physical," he said slowly. A little, who was he kidding; she was practically trying to get him into bed, which she did, but not in that manner.

"I hit you?" she asked a little doubtful. She could get really angry, but violence? But she was drunk so who knows.

"No, not that kind of physical," he said laughing.

It took her a while to understand what he meant and when she did her eyes bug out. "W-W-We didn't do anything, did we?"

He shrugs and got up. "Not that I know of. You just kind of kiss me, but that was it. I had tried to leave, but with your hands glue to my neck it was pretty difficult."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she blushed

He shrugs again and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

He turns back around. "To work," he said and kept walking, but then stopped. "Do you want a ride?"

"No," she said stubbornly and went into the bathroom. She shut the door with a bang.

He smirks and went to wait out in the living room. He occupied himself with cooking breakfast and thought about last night. He liked the kiss and liked even more that she wanted it, but she was drunk at that time. He frowns when he opens the refrigerator. There was barely anything in there, except for maybe some water and bread, but that was it. He wonders how she survives with just water and bread. The cupboards were empty. No, wait there's a bag of lays, no make that two. Her kitchen was clean, but empty.

Kagome got dress and went out into the living room. She saw Sesshoumaru raiding through her kitchen. She walked up to him, but he ignored her and continues looking through every cupboard. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Looking."

"For what?" she asked and stopped him.

"Food, but apparently all I found was water, bread and chips."

"So?"

"How long haven't you been eating?" he said glazing intensely at her.

She shifted under his gaze. "I have been eating." It was a total lie. She had been eating just not that much.

"How long?" he asked with an edge of power in it.

"Months."

He shook his head and rushes her toward the door. She somehow managed to grab her bag on the way. He opens the car door for her, but she stuck up her nose and proceeded to walk to work. He grabs her hand and drags her into the car, locking her in when she had tried to get out. He got in the driver's seat and started driving.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" she shouted.

"To go eat," he said. "And then after work I'm taking you grocery shopping."

"I don't want to! What makes you think I even want to," was she a good liar. She doesn't have enough money, but she didn't want his pity. "I can go grocery shopping myself."

"Yeah and what are you gonna pay it with? I'm quite eager to hear." When silence was his answer he smirks. It was almost a total silence. She curses him now and then, calling him names.

"I don't need your pity."

"Call it what you want, but we're still going. First is breakfast," he said and drove into Denny's. He parked the car and walk inside. She soon follows after him. They got a booth and a waiter came.

"What will it be?"

"One coffee, black and two spoons of sugars. The special."

She wrote everything down then turns to Kagome. She looked up the lady. "Whatever he's having, but can you put milk in my coffee?"

"Sure," she said and left.

The phone ring and Kagome picked it up. "Hello? How you get my number?"

He can see her face turn into a frown and wonder who's on the phone. It couldn't have been Inuyasha, could it? He watched her close the phone only to open it again and dial.

"Miroku?"

"Oh, hi Kagome."

Her face twitched up into en evil grin. "You know, Sango would love to know about your little secret."

"P-Please, d-don't I-I-'ll do a-an-anythi-ng."

Sesshoumaru watch with interest as her face show many different emotions. First were nice, shock, anger, and then evil.

"The next time Inuyasha blackmail you, be a man. I'll cover up for you if anything happens with Sango, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She hung up the phone and drops it somewhere in her bag. "Idiot," she said and her phone rang again. She looks at the number and hand it to Sesshoumaru. "You might wanna take this," she said smiling evilly.

He looked from her to the phone and took it reluctantly. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" a gruff voice asked.

He smirks. It was his little brother. Now he understood why Kagome had all the different change of emotions. He looked to Kagome to see her smiling back at him. This might be fun. "Hello, little brother."

A pause came from the other line and then an angry voice replied. "Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing at Kagome's house!"

(Kagome has a cell phone, but Inuyasha thought she was still at home).

He pulls the phone away from his ear before it made him deaf. Kagome stifled her giggle.

The waiter came back carrying their food and put it down. Then she left while looking back with a confuse face.

"Sesshoumaru, y-you didn't do that with her, did you?" he asked a little hesitant.

He smiles straight at Kagome which made her blush and looked down. "Maybe, I did."

"H-How could she? Y-You're lying!"

She grabs the phone away from him before it got outta hand. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, how could you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what! How could you do that with my brother!"

She rolled her eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru. There was amusement in his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. Good-bye Inuyasha," she turns off the phone. It ranged again. She knew it was Inuyasha without looking at it. "Aw hell," she said and just turned off her phone completely. She began eating and felt eyes watching her. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru smiling at her. "What?"

"You're evil."

"I know," she said and continue eating.

(I don't know whether to make him an Ice Prince or the Prince of Assholes. maybe I could make him just a little nicer.)

* * *

She was working outside, Sesshoumaru inside. Kagura had called that day, mock Kagome, demanded to speak to Sesshoumaru, but Kagome told her he was out. This time was not a lie; he had gone out for a meeting with his dad and some other business people. She sighs and looked at the clock. She grabs her bag. Then- oh shit. She remember that Sesshoumaru was gonna take her grocery shopping. She left a message and quickly got out of there, she waited for the elevator, but it was to long so she took the stairs. She did not want his pity and he can do nothing about it!

* * *

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru had got back, and was in the elevator that Kagome was about to take. He got out just as Kagome took the stairs. He went to her desk, but found she was not there. She did left a note though. He looked at it and became enraged. He dropped it and ran the elevator. He waited and waited. Screw the elevator! It was too damn long, he took the stairs.

The note dropped on the floor. In big black letters it said, "**SUCKER!**"

* * *

Kagome ran down the stairs, but then she heard another foot step, more like foot running. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru running after her. He heard him calling her, but she didn't stop. 

"Kagome, you better stop right now!"

She gave up on the stair and ran to the elevator. The door dings open and she went inside. She pushes the second floor, instead of the first floor just to keep him off track.

He had run after her and saw her go in the elevator. He groans in frustration. All this because of a damn grocery shopping! He pushes the button and got inside the elevator (not the same one like Kagome but the one next to it). He got to the first floor and ran through the door. He saw no one. She couldn't have been that fast! He went back inside and asks the people if they had seen a long, black hair girl with a side-bag running out or anybody running out for that matter.

She got to the second floor and saw him from the balcony. He looked her way and she drops to the floor. A man walked by and stares at her strangely. "Shush," she said and mutter a please. He didn't say anything except kept going. She looked up again. He was still there!

Sesshoumaru looked 'round. He knew she was still in the building, but he just didn't know where. She could be on any floor. Damn it! He sat down on the sofa and kept watch. He'll see how long she'll hold out.

Kagome remain on the second floor and occasionally look up, but he was still there! She was getting hungry and hadn't got anything in her bag to fill her rumbling belly. She slowly went to the elevator and went back to Sesshoumaru's office. She saw a bowl of chocolate on his table. He think he's gonna starve her out well he's got another thing coming! Wow, she sounded like a prey being hunted by a predator, she thought and laughs at the idea.

* * *

Once she got up, she went into his office and took the bowl of chocolate. She went under his desk in case he came back and started eating.

* * *

Sesshoumaru grew tired of waiting after twenty minutes of waiting. He needed to get home to Rin before she has a fit and start throwing things at the babysitter, well, he's gonna have to change babysitters. Rin just doesn't seem to like them somewhat. He went to his office and got his briefcase ready.

* * *

Kagome grew nervous when he came in, but calm down when her hiding spot wasn't discovered. The phone rang and she curse whoever it is that called!

* * *

He was just leaving, but the phone rang and he picked it up. "What?"

"Is that any way to speak to your father?'

"I'm sorry, father. What can I do for you?"

"I was just thinking about that Kagome girl. There's going to be a party this Saturday and I was hoping you bring her."

"What about Kagura?"

"Oh, her," he said distastefully. Sesshoumaru smiles. Neither of them liked Kagura, they only put up with her because of a business alliance. "Well, she can come, but I want Kagome to come to."

Kagome bite on a piece of chocolate while listening to the conversation. A party? Saturday? And Kagura is coming. It should be interesting.

Sesshoumaru looked on his desk. Something was missing. His chocolate, that's what was missing and he can only think of one person who might have done it. He looked around his room, then at the table. She couldn't have gotten into the other room without stealing the keys from the janitor. And there was no where else to hide except for the table. He was so busy thinking he didn't hear his father calling him.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Yes, father?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said we have another meeting tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Yes, father," he said and hang up.

Kagome continue eating the chocolate. They weren't that bad. The next thing she knew Sesshoumaru had popped his head under the table and scare the shit outta her. She almost choked on the chocolate.

"Enjoying the yourself?" he said looking at the half-full bowl of chocolate.

She licks her lip and smile up at him. "Yes," she said and offers him a piece. He sighs and took it. She got out from underneath the table and smile at him. He ate the chocolate while looking at her like a father look at his daughter when she gets in trouble. She put the bowl of chocolate down.

"Well, ja ne," she said and sprinted from the room. She was almost to the stairs when she was caught and spun around. She hit a chest and looked up. He smirks down at her and offers her the last piece of chocolate. She pouts and ate it right out of his hand. He pointed toward the elevator and she complied. He licked his fingers and followed her.

* * *

Twenty bags of grocery to fill her kitchen for months. She was putting away the food that he had bought while thinking of a plan to get rid of him. He was sitting there, eating popcorn and watching Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle, a movie he rented. 

She walked up to him and cross her arms. "Well, you should get going." He ignored her. She grew angry and grabs the bowl of popcorn. He stop the movie and stood up, making her look _up_ at him. "Shouldn't you be going home?"

He grabs back the bowl and sat down. "No."

"What about Rin?"

"She has a babysitter."

"I give up," she said and went into her bedroom.

* * *

She came out wearing a blue, long-sleeve shirt and white strip pants. She had a small towel over her shoulders. She went to the kitchen and grabs something to eat. She wanted to eat a hot meal for once, but then she has to cook it. She didn't know how to cook. The only thing she could cook was rice and fried rice, which isn't exactly fried rice at all. She settles for Ramen. She looked out into her living room. 

The movie had ended and he was now rummaging through her cabinet. Great! Her boss is in her home and looking through her things. The telephone ringed and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kagome," said a male voice.

"How the hell you get this number? Wait, don't answer that question," she said hanging up.

Sesshoumaru walked in with his jacket off and no tie. He leans against the wall. "Inuyasha?"

She didn't answer him. She set the Ramen on the table and as just about to eat it when what do yah' know. Sesshoumaru grab it and dumped it in the trash. She got up, angrily and frustrated. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking you a _real _meal," he said and took out some pots.

The phone rang again and she picked it up. "What?"

"Ah...Kagome?"

"I'm sorry, Sango. It's just that I have an **intruder **in my home and it's driving me nuts!" When she said intruder he turn around and smirk at her which only made her angrier.

"Who is it?" she asked curiously.

"My boss," she said and heard a squeal.

"Oh my god, I heard he's hot. So did you guys-."

"No! Now good-bye. I'll talk to yah' tomorrow," and she slammed the phone.

"Intruder? That's rude."

She was just about to say something back, but then the phone ring again. **Goddamnnit, why the fuck is everyone calling my house tonight? **Then she looked to Sesshoumaru, **oh. **"Yes?"

"Why you hang up on me, babe?"

That was definitely not Sango. She once again slammed the phone down.

"Aren't you having a tough night?"

She ignores the comment. "Do you have a cell phone?"

(her cell just so conviently happen to run out of battery).

"Jacket."

She got his cell phone from his back pocket and dials Miroku's number.

"Hi, Sesshoumaru. What are you doing calling me?" he said in a happy-go-lucky tone.

"You've got a lot of nerve!"

That tone didn't stay for long. "I-I'm s-s-s-so s-o-rry, K-Ka-go-m-me." He was met with a dead line.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were eating happily. She was chatting with Sango on her phone. She is currently telling her the 99th perverted thing Miroku had done. Sesshoumaru was having a fun night, listening to Kagome list down all the sin Miroku had done. Sango was pissed by the time she was done and Miroku, let's hope he can run fast or she'll have to be attending his funeral.

* * *

After the phone incident, Kagome had literally begged Sesshoumaru to leave, but he ignores her and continue watching TV. She groans and unplugs the TV. She crosses her arms and smirk. He stood up and beforesheknew what was going on, he was kissing her.

They drop to the couch and Sesshoumaru was on top. He was kissing her neck and going lower when **the freaking' door bell rang! **Both of them curse whoever's outside.

Whoever is outside they better start running before they meet two very angry demon-like people.

* * *

Miroku and Sango are "caring" for the baby like decent parent. 

**Charlie:** big news. Inuyasha and Kagome are coming back tomorrow! yeah! and school is starting so I might not have that much time to write the stories. also another Guess Who?

**GUESS WHO?**

**GUESS WHO IS OUTSIDE OF THAT DOOR. AND WHOEVER GUESSES IT RIGHT THEN CAN HAVE _ONE REQUEST_ FROM ME, BUT PLEASE THOSE WHO DO NO, I REPEAT, DO NOT WANT A REQUEST THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER. I WANT PEOPLE WHO WILL REQUEST SOMETHING ONLY IF IT'S IN MY REACH. **

**THE GUESS WHO? WILL END ON AUGUST 17, 2005. **

**Miroku:** can I try?

**Charlie:** no and because it will only be some kind of a perverted request.

**Fluffy:** true to that

**Sango:** Miroku, I need you to change the baby

**Miroku:** coming dear

**Fluffy:** they're acting like a married couple

**Charlie:** which they will be, someday. let's prepare for Inuyasha and Kagome's arrival.

**Fluffy:** why?

**Charlie:** (puppy eye) please, Fluffy. please.

**Fluffy:** (melts) alright, alright, just stop

**Charlie:** yeah, thank you, Fluffy. ja ne everyone!


	5. Knock, Knock

**Charlie:** I'm being accused of my summary. I know it isn't that great. I'm trying to think here people and with school coming up that's a little hard. I'll change the summary as soon as I can.

Sango and Miroku arguing.

**Charlie:** and what are you two arguing about?

**Sango:** I need a break from the baby, but he said he needs a break too!

**Miroku: **I do need a break!

**Charlie:** okay, you know what I'm not gonna deal with this right now. after Inuyasha and Kagome come, get settle in then we'll talk, okay?

**Sango and Miroku:** fine.

**Miroku:** where's Sesshoumaru?

**Charlie:** he went to pick them up from the airport

**Sango:** uh, Charlie didn't you said Sesshoumaru was from the federal era too?

**Charlie:** ye-. oh shit!

Sesshoumaru running away from crazy fan girls and lost. Kagome and Inuyasha still waiting at the airport.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Knock, Knock**

Kagome fix her shirt and open the door. She was greeted by none other than Kouga with roses in his hand. "Kouga, hi. What are you doing here?"

"For our date, of course," and handed her the roses.

She reluctantly took it. "We don't have a date."

"You had said yes."

"You tricked me."

"But-."

"Kagome, who is it?" And then Sesshoumaru appear beside her.

"Oh, I see you already have someone," he said sadly, but then brightens up. "Can we still have the date?"

"No," she said and was just about to shut the door when a foot stopped it. "Yes?"

"But what about us? I thought we had something. And now you just go and cheat on me with him, you slut!"

She opens the door wide and stepped out with a glare. "First of all there were no us! Second since there were no us then it doesn't mean I cheat on you!Third you're married. Fourthdon't you go calling me a slut, you asshole!" and she punched him. She walks back into the house and slammed the door shut with neighbors witnessing the scene.

She threw the roses in the trash can muttering, "Roses, I hate roses."

"Why don't you like roses?"

She sent him a glare and sat down to watch TV with him. It was one of her movie, Rush Hour 2. The glare didn't stop him from asking. He turns off the TV and lean close to her ear. "So what flowers do you like?" he asked in a husky voice. (I don't know these people are crazy. they get all fucked up over the simplest thing.)

It was getting heard to breath in the room. No, no, no. He was, somehow, suppose to figure it out for himself or threaten one of her friends. He is trying to be dominance and that...feel so good. No, she will not fall for this kind of trick and for flowers too!

She turns the tables on him. She made it so that she was straddling him. She brought her lips to his and lightly licks it. "Figure it out," she said and fully kisses him. He fell right into the trap. He didn't even know what hit him. When he was so deep into the kiss and there was no way out, she pulls away and walks without turning back into her room. She muttered, sucker, and went to bed leaving him arouse on her couch.

Kagome 1, Sess nada.

(okay that was mean, I guess, but I'm evil. hehehehe.)

* * *

She had forgotten him by morning. She dress and grab a toaster. She looked to the couch, remembering, but all she saw was a neatly folded blanket and pillow. She locks her door and walks the fifteen blocks to her work. 

She sat down in the chair and began looking for any messages or something. She looked to the door. She wonders if he was still angry about what she did last night. It was pretty harsh. She got up and peek through his door. She saw him sitting there writing.

"Can I help you, Kagome?" he asked without looking up.

She replies no and went back to her seat. She busies herself with work and try to stop thinking about him.

* * *

It was in the mid-day and she was chewing on a granola bar. It was all she had for lunch. She wasn't use to eating too much. Sesshoumaru had gone on a meeting with his father hours ago and would be returning soon. Speak of the devil here he come, but he wasn't alone, Inuyasha was with him. Sesshoumaru gave her a glance that said let no one in or your ass is mine. 

She heard some yelling inside, but couldn't exactly figure out the words. The elevator dings open and out walks Kagura. Kagome press line 1. "Kagura is here."

Some insult, another insult, and, "I'm busy."

Kagura was just about to go into Sesshoumaru's office, but Kagome blocked her. "Get out of my way," she said in a seething tone.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Takahashi is busy right now," and yelling and something breaking can be hear inside. Kagome just hope it wasn't one of the brother's neck or both.

"What's going on in there?" and more banging was heard.

"I don't know, but if you will. I'll tell Mr. Takahashi that you stop by."

"I'll have you fire again, if I have to."

"Too bad, you're not my boss."

"Well, I'm soon to be your boss's wife, so I suggest you move aside!"

She rolls her eyes at the womanly brat. "No," she said simply.

Kagura grew angry and try to force her way in, but Kagome only push her aside. Then Kagura left with a curse of warning. When Kagome was sure she had left she went inside to see the two brothers sitting decently. She walked over to Sesshoumaru's side, well she never got there, for right at that moment, Kagura kicked open (it was locked) the door. The door knob roll to Kagome's feet.

All three of them looked at her like she was crazy which she partially is for kicking the door like that. Inuyasha looked kind of freak out. Kagome looked like she was gonna burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru had on his usual face and calmly ask her, "Kagura, what are you doing?"

"Well, you see, I-I thought she was lying about you being busy so-," she said pointing to Kagome.

"So you feel it right to kick my door open," he finish for her. He turns to Kagome, who was now red in the face for trying to stifle her laughter. "Go outside."

She nodded and pick up the door knob. She tries to close the door, but it had a big hole right where Kagura had kicked it. She dials the repairers and swings the doorknob in her hand. Kagura came out minutes later, crying and running for the elevator. Inuyasha came out, later, winked at her then left.

* * *

The repairmen were drilling out the old door and putting a new one in. Kagome sat outside doing her job and wondering what the yelling and banging was all about. 

**Flashback:**

Sesshoumaru was going to the meeting. His brother kept throwing glares at him and missing half of the meeting speech. He smirks and ignores it. He had his own shit to think about then argue with his brother through eye contact. When he drove back to his office Inuyasha was on his tail.

The parking lot, elevator, Inuyasha follows him. He glances at Kagome to tell her not to let anybody in. He sat down and Inuyasha sat down across from him. "Well, I'm waiting."

His brother burst out shouting on how he seduced Kagome and did that with her and something about her being his. That was where he put the line.

"Kagome, is not yours, neither is she mine, but after last night I thi-."

"Wait last night, what happen last night?" Inuyasha feared what his brother was going to say. She reminded him of Kikyo, but that wasn't why he liked her, half of the reason. She just gives him a warm feeling.

"Nothing that concern you."

The banging was from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru slamming their fist on the desk. The intercom turns on and Kagome's voice came on. "Kagura is here."

Inuyasha smirk. "Your girlfriend is here, so why don't you lay off of Kagome."

"Shut up! You only like Kagome because she reminds you of Kikyo!" he shouted back. "I'm busy," he said and turns off the intercom.

They continue to argue and can hear some other arguing outside too, but ignored it until they heard the door opening. The bothers sat down really quick and pretend to do something instead of killing each other. Kagome came in and walk to Sesshoumaru's side, but then the door burst open and in came Kagura.

Sesshoumaru ask Kagura what she was doing and she said some kind of lame answer. He sent Kagome out and then turns to Kagura. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to tell you something about the party, but then that bitch wouldn't let me in."

At the word bitch he got angry. "You do not refer to Kagome as a bitch or anything insulting when I'm around," he said and grabs her by the neck.

Inuyasha watch with amazement and fear. His brother was always calm and collective and would never hurt a woman, not that he know of, but now he's doing it for Kagome.

"Do you understand?"

Kagura nodded and was now trembling with tears (not because of betrayal, but of fear. she never loved anyone since she started middle school). She ran out when he release her.

"Now, Inu-."

He stood up and with a somewhat sad look. "I guess I do see Kagome as a mere copy of Kikyo. I'll try to sort out my feelings," he said and left.

Sesshoumaru stood there stun. His brother never acted like that except maybe once.

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

Charlie: **CONGRATULATION _INUYASHA4EVA!_ YOU HAVE GUESS THE RIGHT PERSON, KOUGA! ASK FOR ANY REQUEST-.**

Inuyasha and Fluffy arguing.

**Charlie:** what is going on here!

**Inuyasha:** you should've let somebody else pick us up! we waited for hours at the airport!

**Fluffy:** well, have you ever been chase by those crazy fan girls (shudder at the thought)!

**Charlie**: look it was my fault. I'm sorry.

**Fluffy:** see, I told you!

**Charlie:** both of you be quiet! Kagome?

**Kagome:** yeah?

**Charlie:** you enjoying the party?

**Kagome:** yes thank you Charlie

**Charlie:** good. now I've made some rooms. you all will be sleeping at my house until the story is over. Fluffy's ro-.

**Inuyasha:** hahaha! Fluffy! (turn to his brother) she call you Fluffy!

**Charlie:** sit!

**BAM!**

**Sango:** I thought that couldn't work in the future.

**Charlie:** this is my world. if I want to I can. Fluffy's room is white. Sango and Miroku have to take care of the baby s-.

**Kagome:** oh, my god. you two have a baby! let me see. (holding the baby, but then turn to Charlie to see her glare) sorry, please continue.

**Charlie:** as I'-.

**Sango:** hell no, I'm not sharing a room with him!

**Miroku:** but my Sang-

**Sango:** I am not _your _Sango! (bang)

**Charlie:** (veins popping) **STOP THE HELL UP!**

Crickets.

**Charlie:** you two will be sleeping together because of the baby, but you know what! (wave hand and baby disappear) until you two sort this out you wouldn't have a baby! Kagome and Inuyasha is the black and red room! now anybody got any problem with that!

Shook heads meekly.

**Charlie:** good! now go to your room!

Rush off.

**Charlie:** please send me the request, Inuyasha4eva. ja ne. I change the time of the contestbecause I just can.


	6. Meet the Parents

**Charlie:** **FUCK THIS! PEOPLE IF YOU WANT A REQUEST THEN SEND ME AN E-MAIL FOR GUESS WHO? AND IF YOU DON'T THEN DON'T SEND ME ANY! GEEZ, IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK!**

Everyone eating breakfast and staring up at her.

**Charlie:** (sit down and began eating)

Kikyo enter and cling on to Inuyasha.

**Kagome:** Kikyo, get the fuck off of my husband or I'm going to give you more than a slap this time!

**Kikyo:** oh, please. Inuyasha don't eve-.

**POW!**

**Kikyo:** (flew far away)

**Charlie:** (sits back down and began eating.)

**Fluffy:** that is one powerful punch

**SLAP!**

**Sango:** Miroku, keep your hands to yourself!

**Miroku:** but my dear Sango-.

**Sango:** do you want to get the baby back or not! (thought about it and starts crying)

**Miroku:** (comforts her)

**Kagome:** aww, Sango don't cry. (comforts her too then turn to Charlie) can't you just give back the baby?

**Charlie:** (whispers in her ear)

**Kagome:** really!

**Charlie:** (smile and nods)

**Fluffy:** what are they talking about?

**Inuyasha:** I learn never to interfere when chicks are talking especially if it's my wife.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Meet the Parents**

Day of the party. Well, I'll just skip the part of morning, working, working, blah blah. You know all that stuff. It's just I haven't got any real imagination right now so this might not sound so good. None of them mention what happen that night. Either stubborn or too lazy or whatever, something like that. Kagome's heart beat constantly whenever he's nearby. She was afraid to go in his office and if she did she wouldn't look him in the face.

Well, I had a shitty week. School was killing me. There is about two more hours till the party, I guess. He hadn't told her about it, but guesses that she already knows. So I'm just going to do something and past the two hours.

One hour passing.

I saw the anime Naruto. It was so cool and funny especially with Hinata. It was more like graceful. I think it was episode 147-148. Hinata had strip and dance on water something like that. She's going to do something new and interesting. Neji is surprise cause of something. Well whatever, I'm not going to ruin it for yah' though I kind of did already. Sorry again.

Two hour passing.

Almost time. Oh, well let's start anyway. Kagome had gone home already and doing something. Sesshoumaru was getting ready to leave. He walks to the car, turn it on and drove off.

In the middle of getting home however, the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sesshoumaru, I hope you've asked Kagome already. I would be very disappointed if you didn't," said his father.

"Ask her? About what?" he asked totally forgetting.

His father's voice grew dark or evilish. "Don't tell me you forgot about the party?" he asked threateningly.

He immediately remembers and if he told his father he had forgot more even that he hadn't asked Kagome. He knew the consequences. So what tell angry father and get a punishment that even Satan can't think of or lie and force Kagome to come. The second one was better. "Why of course I remember the party. I'm at her house right now," he said and turn 180 degrees on a two way street.

"Really? You're not lying, are you?"

He presses the gas pedal and the meter start going up all the way to 100. "Of course I wouldn't."

"Sesshoumaru, I'm warning you. You know what will happen if you lie to me."

He gulps. He remembers all to well and had wished to forget it. That was one thing he never hope to come across again. "W-Well, I-I-."

"You what?"

He saw a small gape in Kagome's parking lot and did another U-turn right into the space, fitting the car perfectly. He breathes a sigh of relief. "Made it."

"What? You did what?"

"Ah, nothing. Well, bye then and don't worry I didn'tforget," he said and snap the phone shut. He looked up the building to Kagome's window. God hates me, he thought.

(no, God don't hate you. He just really like to torture you endlessly until he sees fit that you have earn the right to be loved by him).

* * *

He rings the doorbell and waited patiently for her to open the door. A door behind him opens instead and out pop a young man. "Are you looking for Kagome?" 

Sesshoumaru turn around. The man had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked normal for a guy. (okay just skip the whole viewing thing. it's Hojo.) "Yes, is she here?"

"Yeah, but she might be asleep," he said opening the door a little wider.

"Oh, is that so." He turns back toward the door and began ringing the bell constantly.

From inside they both heard a small go to hell. He took out his cell phone and called her.

* * *

Kagome was sleeping peacefully when some jackass started ringing the bell. She shout go to hell and try to block out the sound. The ringing stopped and she thank god for that, but then the phone ring. She groans and slowly walks over to it. "You better have a good reason for calling me!" 

"I'm outside."

"Wh-," then she knew the voice. "What are you doing outside?" She walks to the door and peer through the keyhole and there he was pacing around with Hojo behind him.

"My father wants you at the party, remember?"

She slaps her forehead. "Hold on."

* * *

He shut the phone and the door open. She opens the door for him and he went inside. Hojo wave to her and she somewhat reluctantly wave back. 

"Who was that out there?"

She went back into her bedroom ignoring his question. He however followed her. She looked through her closet for something suitable to wear while he occupies her bed. She picked a white dress and held it for him to see. He shook his head. She put it back and brought out a red one. He again shook his head.

"You pick then," she said and sat down on the bed.

He got up and search. Purple, nah too sluty. Pink, no. Hmm, he threw her a dress and left the room.

She looked down at the dress and shrug. (it is brown and green. brown first then a layer of green underneath. it is cut to the knee. it's not a V-neck just across. the straps are cloths and twist at the top. two string is in the back where you tied it. the dress is a layer at the bottom. if you don't know what that is it means wavy).

* * *

They arrive kind of late at the party, but not too late. She walked in with him by her side. They found his parents standing somewhere around the room. Sesshoumaru tap his father's shoulder. Inutashio turn around and smile. "I see you made it." 

"Yes, father. And I brought Kagome," he said standing aside so that she was in full view of them.

Inutashio took her hand and kissed it.

"It's nice to meet you again, Mr. Inutashio," Kagome said.

"And it's nice to meet you too. So how has my son been treating you?"

She gave Sesshoumaru a quick glance. "He's been a gentleman," and then a little quieter. "Partially." However Sesshoumaru heard her and gave her a glare when his father wasn't looking.

"Well, that's good to know. This is my wife, Iyzaho."

Kagome took her hand and shook it. She was the most beautiful woman she has ever met. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Why thank you and the same to you."

Shortly after Sesshoumaru's parents left to attend to some other guests and he too left. She must remain alone well not exactly alone.

"Hello, Kagome."

* * *

**Fluffy:** they're arguing again. 

**Charlie:** Sango and Miroku?

**Fluffy:** no the other couple.

**Charlie:** oh. where's Sango and Miroku?

**Fluffy:** therapy.

**Charlie: **oh. (walks to Inuyasha and Kagome) what are you two fighting about?

Inuyasha and Kagome: hesheisisnotbeing-.

**Charlie:** one at a time! Kagome first

**Inuyasha:** why her first?

**Charlie:** because anything that come out of your mouth is idiotic. go on Kagome

**Kagome:** well I asked him to go buy something, but then he said why don't I go get it. I said I had to cook the meals since Keade wasn't here. even after I said that he won't go!

**Charlie:** now is the things she said true, Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha:** yes

**Charlie:** then why won't you go?

**Inuyasha:** why should I go! she's the one who wanted something so she should go!

**Charlie:** who cooks the meals?

**Inuyasha:** she does

**Charlie:** who wash the dishes?

**Inuyasha: **she...does

**Charlie: **so why won't you go?

**Inuyasha:** I'm tired! I'm not her servant I'm her husband!

**Charlie:** yes and a husband is suppose to help the wife. she cook the meal so in return you do something for her. now go!

**Inuyasha:** but the thing she requested is bullshit!

**Charlie:** (vein popping) Kagome what did you ask him for?

**Kagome:** all I asked for was two bags of chips-.

**Charlie:** see just two b-.

**Kagome:** -two buckets of ice cream, toothpaste, ranch dip and maybe onions too, grapes and strawberries.

Silence.

**Charlie:** uhh, Kagome? what do you need all that for?

**Kagome:** I was just hungry.

**Inuyasha:** see what I mean!

**Charlie:** (sighs) Kagome, when did you have your last period?

**Kagome:** oh, two months a-. OMG!

**Charlie:** I better call the doctor and maybe a therapist.


	7. Difficult Situation 1

**Charlie:** I've just been informed that Inuyasha4eva hasn't exactly been reading my story and didn't know that they can request. so I think if it was correctly they want Sesshoumaru to get attack.

**Fluffy:** attack? by what?

**Charlie:** uh...squirrels

**Fluffy:** squirrels? what the fuck kind of a request is that!

**Charlie:** sorry, Fluffy. (wave hand and an army of squirrels appear). I command you to attack Sesshoumaru (points at him and all the squirrels corner him)

**Fluffy:** (disappears within the army of squirrels) AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HELP!

**Charlie:** well, that was creepy. anyway I still have another problem, more then one.

**Kagome:** (from another room) Inuyasha, you asshole!

**Charlie:** (sigh) I better go.

**KIRA THE MIZU RYUU HAS GUESS CORRECTLY. SEND IN A REQUEST OR BE PREPARE OF MY WRATH. KIRA YOU HAVEN'T EXACTLY READ MY AUTHOR'S ALERT CAUSE IT SAID I WANT THE REVIEW _AND_ REQUEST TOGETHER. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Difficult Situation 1**

Kagome turn to the person. The person she hated well she has a lot of people she hate, but this one is at the top of the list. He had long, curly black hair. A little bit of make-up if I may, but don't worry he's still, maybe, straight.

"What do you want, Naraku?" That was as rude and dull as she can get without someone insulting her.

"My, my, is that any way to talk to your old boss?" The voice was seething. Not a very pleasant thing to hear. It was mocking and wants to punch that person right in the face and hopefully break his nose.

"Yes, how rude of me," she said grinning ever so slightly. "What the fuck do you want?" she asked again, but with more venom.

"Tsh, tsh. Such a dirty mouth." He leans into her and in a threaten tone, "I suggest you change it. It might _kill_ you one day."

She rolls her eyes. Oh, the old-I'll-kill-you threat. Oldest one in the book in the section of my boss's trying to murder me.

"Is anything wrong here?"

They both turn their heads toward the speaker. She never thought she say/think this, but it's Inuyasha, in a thankful thought/tone thingy.

Naraku pulled away. "No, there's nothing wrong here. Is there Kagome?" he said looking at her as if daring her to say otherwise.

"Only your brain," she mumbles, but then quickly shook her head. It wasn't that she was afraid of him; she just didn't want to start something while they're here.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Inuyasha sensing the tension. She nodded and follows him to the dance floor. If you must know Sesshoumaru was watching the whole thing and would've gone over to help if it wasn't for Inuyasha.

* * *

As they dance Inuyasha asked question about Naraku. "You two seem pretty close." 

She spotted Sesshoumaru with Kagura. His face didn't show anything, but his eyes certainly gave everything away and the tight grip on his glass. "No, not really."

"But you know each other."

"He was my old boss."

He laughed. "So what did he do?" and spin her once.

"Oh, nothing, just the usual sexual harassment," she said simply.

"And you're alright with it?"

"Nah, that's why I let him take me to bed," sarcasm was in every word, only an idiot wouldn't see it.

"What! You let him!"

Oh, she forgot there's an idiot right in front of her. "I was joking, moron."

"I-I knew that."

Some one tap his shoulder and they stopped. "May I have a dance with her?" asked a husky voice.

Inuyasha stepped aside and let his brother dance with her. She wave good-bye to him before putting her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Tell me, Lord Sesshoumaru, how did you escape the grasp of, Kagura, the Sluty Snake?" she asked jokingly.

He smile and decided to play her game. "I bathe her with my acid and she quickly ran." (it's wine, people. he accidentally spill wine on her).

"Well, my great Lord Sesshoumaru I think you deserve an award." She was joking about the award, but apparently he wasn't for he lean down and gave the lovely maiden a kiss.

True loves first kiss broke the spell and everybo-. Sorry, that wasn't part of the story. Let me see, kiss. Oh, yes.

At first she was shock by the kiss, but it soon fade away and she lean in for more. They were oblivious to everyone around them and also the fact that everyone is watching. Two of which are hateful, others are just surprise.

They separated, both breathless. A smile both grace on their lips, but then they notice the lack of music. Everything was quiet, too quiet. They looked around and Kagome blush a deep red. Everyone, people playing the orchestra, main point are everyone was looking at them. She tries to pull away from him, but he didn't exactly let go. She looked up to him and saw a smirk on his face. He just pulls her closer.

A roar started. His father congratulate him, his step-mother was asking when she'll be having grandchildren. Kagura wanted to slap her, Naraku thinking of some evil scheme since this couldn't have turn out better then he imagine.

* * *

Kagome didn't know what happen. All she heard were questions coming her way like floods then she was rush to the car by Sesshoumaru. So now he's driving her home. A headache was forming in her head from the thinking. When they got to her apartment, she ran out and went up to her apartment. She knew he be coming after her so she bolted the doors. (ever seen the Mask. it's something like that.) She even moves the book case in front of her door and made sure the windows were all block. 

She heard tires screeching and looked out her window. He had driven away without coming up. That made her blood boil. She didn't know why, but knowing that he didn't come up, not that she or he was going to do anything. It just made her angry. She stomped all the way to her bedroom.

It took her half way through the night to stop thinking about it and go to sleep.

**Dream:**

She was walking to work, not really paying attention to where she's going. The air was still. She looked around. No one was there. Cars were busted and shops were all in ruin, something like an apocalypse. She heard a noise from behind her in the alley. She quickens her pace to Sesshoumaru's office, hoping to find him there. Footsteps were behind her and it fell into pace with her. If she moved fast it too moved faster. She continues walking and even dare herself to look back, but found no one there, that didn't stop the footsteps though.

"Kagome," it said in an eerie voice.

She blocked it out and walks a little faster. She stopped and decided to confront it. The footsteps stopped and she heard it walk away. Though, no one was, she heard it. She turns back around and walked to the office. She looked side way and was surprise to find a figure there. (imagine a zombie). It held out its arms, like Frankenstein except Frank stein could be killed. The person walked slowly to her. She back away and turn around, but came face to face with a dead corpse, a walking dead corpse to which she recognize was Kagura. She back away and the other corpse had already come up behind her. It made a grab for her and she screamed.

**End of Dream.**

Kagome woke up sweating and breathing hard. She looked around her room and put a hand to her forehead. She got up and walks over to the closet to get ready for work.

* * *

She was caution when walking down the street, jumping almost at every sound. She got to her office and sat down. She wills herself to stop shaking. She was rubbing her temples when a hand landed on her shoulder. Kagome screamed and jump right out of her chair. 

"Are you okay?"

She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru. "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine," she slowly got up and adjusted herself. "Would you like coffee or anything?"

He still looked at her strangely. "No, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," she said. He said nothing next just continue to look at her. She shifted and dart her eyes here and there. "Shouldn't you be doing something right now?"

He crosses his arms and smile. "No, not really."

She sat down and kind of type on the computer, but well aware of his eyes. It was awhile before he went back inside his office. When he did she let out a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding.

* * *

One of Inuyasha's co-workers dropped off some paperwork for Sesshoumaru to sign. Kagome picked it up and slowly walk in to his office. She pauses a bit. Sesshoumaru was sitting in his chair with his jacket off which isn't really a big thing, right? She found it quite difficult to breathe all of a sudden. She put the papers down. 

"These are from Inuyasha," she said and turns to leave.

"Why did you ran out last night?" he asked making her stop.

She turns around. He was watching her, curious of what her answer will be her. (I went to the movies yesterday. I saw Deuce Bigalow, European Gigolo and the Dukes of Hazzard).

"W-Well, I-I...ah...I-I," she said with her eyes on the floor.

He got up from his chair and went over to her. She was quite startled when she hit a chest and lips slammed down onto hers. He pulls away before she cans response.

"Is that why you ran away?" he whispers in her ears.

She quickly pulls away and back away from him. "N-No, of course not. Why would I?" she said and back away when he advance.

"Then why were you avoiding me?" he asked and walk forward.

"No, I didn't," which was a total lie because before Inuyasha's messenger came she had made up almost every excuse not to go into his office and not be anywhere near him.

"Yes you are, admit it." He smirks when she continues to move away.

She walks behind the safety of his desk with him on the other side. He finally caught her and held her even though she struggle. He crashes his lips down on hers again. He pulls away, but made sure he had a good grip on her. She stares into his longing eyes. She forcefully pulls him down and they share another kiss.

He picked her up with her legs wrap around him. He pushes the stuff on his desk on the floor and lay her on it. She flip him over on the desk, it was a wonder he didn't fall off. She kissed him lustfully and began to unbutton his shirt (okay, I think this might be an M-rated). Just as she was on the last button, the phone rings. (not.)

They both looked to the phone. Sesshoumaru sat up with Kagome on his leg. He picked up the phone. "What?" he barked. She smile and comforted with a small peck on the lip.

"It's Miroku."

"What the hell do you want?"

Kagome began to button back up his shirt. Disappointment was smear across her face. He looked down at her, and I mean way down. He notice her skirt was pull up.

"Are you busy?"

"No, why?"

"You just seem a little angry that's all."

"Just tell mewhat you want," he said through gritted teeth.

"There's a little problem with the stock market."

"What about it?" he asked, not taking his eyes off her...down there. He scooted a little bit which made her move and pull the skirt up a little further. He smile to which she notice. She gave him a questioning look, but he just averted his eyes.

"Naraku's company is in the lead."

"By how many?" he said rather impatiently.

"Let me see. About six."

"Hmm, six. What is our result," he said, looking down at the skirt. He couldn't resist putting his hands on her thigh. She didn't seem to notice. She was busy fixing up his shirt and putting on his tie. (okay, I'm not joking this time. it might be an M-rated). However she did notice when he slip a finger under her underwear.

(I think I'll have to change It. what do you think? I've never written an M-rated fiction before.)

"We're a little below average, but if the next sources are good then we can raise it a little to 10."

A moan erupted from Kagome. He slip another finger in. "So couldn't you have done it yourself?" he asked not really concentrating.

"If we take it then there's a 50 chance that it won't. So that's why I need your vote. What is that?"

"What is what?"

"I thought I heard something lik-."

"Stop being perverted and just take it," he said and slammed the phone down.

* * *

**Doctor:** she should come and have a check-up at the hospital. 

**Charlie:** alright thank you doctor (wave hand and he disappear)

**Kagome:** Inuyasha can you get me some chocolate?

**Inuyasha:** but I already gave you two bars!

**Kagome:** (cries) but I want more chocolate! you don't love me anymore!

**Inuyasha:** how can you think that? of course I do.

**Kagome:** then why won't you give me any chocolate!

**Fluffy:** can somebody please shut her up!

**Charlie:** (wave hand and a 2 in. bar of chocolate appears in front of Kagome)

**Fluffy:** (tending to his bite marks and combing out his hair)

**Charlie:** I'm sorry about the squirrel thing.

**Fluffy: SORRY? SORRY! THEY BITE meAND PULL MY HAIR! THEY TRY TO RIPE MY TAIL OUT!**

**Charlie:** I know and to show that I'm really sorry (wave hand and wounds, messy hair/tail are fixed) now will you accept my apology?

**Fluffy:** yeah, I guess so.

**Charlie:** okay, now where is Sango and Miroku?

**Fluffy:** therapy.

**Charlie:** that long?

**Fluffy:** (shrug)

**Kagome:** Inuyasha I want some peanut butter and ice cream!

**Charlie:** (sigh) I'm gonna need a lot of therapy when this is all over.


	8. Difficult Situation 2

**Charlie:** sorry, Kira the Miyu Kyuu, you sent in more then one request. I will not change the story's rating. I asked for your advice and it was given so you don't need to worry about that. I can only update on weekends, so sorry. the other one I think I can make it work, somehow. I'll try and se-.

**Kagome:** Inuyasha! You don't love me anymore!

**Inuyasha:** Kagome, how can you say that? Of course, I love you. I just need you to rest a bit, okay?

**Kagome:** but I don't wanna!

**Inuyasha:** please Kagom-.

**Charlie:** (wave hand and the voices disappear)

**Fluffy:** what you do?

**Charlie:** It's like a T.V. you don't want to hear it you push mute. same basic principle.

**Fluffy:** that is cool! can I do that?

**Charlie:** uh...no. where's Sango and Miroku?

**Fluffy:** oh, hospital.

**Charlie:** weren't they in therapy?

**Fluffy:** they were, but then the therapist said something to Sango and Miroku. it kind of got them angry and now they're in the hospital.

**Charlie:** them?

**Fluffy:** no, therapist.

**Charlie:** oh, good lord!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Difficult Situation 2**

So Sesshoumaru and Kagome were on the floor in his office. You already know what and why they're on the floor. She was wrap in his big jacket while he and something to at least cover up his mid-section or down below.

"So?" said Kagome. She didn't really know what else to say. He was her boss and they just did it, what else was she suppose to say? Do you realize that in a complicated situation "oh' and so" is used a lot?

He laughs at her way of making a conversation. (okay I'm changing it he's wearing pants.) "Poor way to make a conversation, don't you think?"

"Hey, it's not every day you sleep with your boss, you know. This is like a first time."

"You're right. I mean I never had a boss, so I don't really know. Except this one time when I worked in a law office. The guy really wasn't my type. Fifty year old, weight like 200lbs."

So they were making a conversation which was a good thing. I hope they haven't forgotten about the person outside or about to come in. Dramatic scene, but most of yah' will like it if you hate this person and no it's not Kikyo.

* * *

She walked out of the elevator and headed to his office. She looked down at the empty desk outside his office. Heh' bitch must've got fired for throwing herself at him like that last night and embarrassing him. (many of you probably know who this is anyway.) She was definitely still angry about what happen last night, but she would forgive Sesshoumaru if he said that that bitch came on to him and he couldn't just push her away because of the embarrassment that would cost her or something like that. 

She smile and open the door. "Hi, Sesshoumaru, I j-." Her eyes widen, but then fill with anger. That bitch and him were on the floor! Naked!

They both turn their heads toward her. "Kagura, you should learn to knock," said Sesshoumaru, completely not phase that she just walked in on them.

"So you could fuck your whore some more!" she shouted angrily. "I can't believe you're doing this to me! What happen to us!"

He kind of sigh, bored, like he repeated this a million times already, which probably he did. "There were no us, Kagura. I never loved you and never will. Hell, I never even liked your presence. You just barged into my life like you own it, which I need to remind you that you don't."

Wow, she just been given the boot. This is what they call a one-way love or money love and hit with realization, if there's anything call that. (did you guys know it rain a lot last night? I notice it, but I was somewhat drifting between the conscious world.)

She tear up and ran out. Sesshoumaru got up and close the door, locking it this time. He lay back down next to her. "Now where were we?"

Kagome smile, but still wonder if Kagura's going to be okay. But then she just shrugs it off for the hell of it.

**Flashback:**

(this was the time when Kagome used to work for Kagura and Naraku. I included him because he was in the story and father on in the story I'll write more flashbacks for all the other bosses, hopefully).

BANG!

Kagura dropped the stack of paper right through Kagome's hand. "File this out! And if you don't finish it by the time I get back, you're fired!" she said and walked away.

Kagome bent down and gather up the disorder paper. She was angry, but what could she do! She silently went back to work.

Another day of shit. She was handed piles of paper work and didn't get out until twelve. She walks home to where she and her boyfriend shared an apartment. She hauls herself up the steps and got out her keys. She can hear some kind of music inside. It sounded like rock n' roll or whatever. That was weird; she thought. Koga never liked that kind of music. She walked in and took in the sight. It was a mess. She grabs a newspaper, but then saw something underneath it. OMG, was that a...bra. She went to the bedroom and there her suspicions were confirmed. Koga, her boyfriend and Kagura were in bed! She unplugs the music and the couple turns her way.

Koga eyes widen in shock. He stumbles off the bed and quickly covers himself with something. "K-Kago-me...I-I c-can...e-ex-plain."

"Explain what? Explain how you're fucking my boss!" Kagura was watching the couple amusingly. Kagome had had enough of her. She grabs Kagura by the hair and drag her out of bed. Then when Kagura was getting up to snap at her, she punched her in the face. Koga didn't end up with nothing. He got a few slap, all which made his face turn red.

Kagome storm out of there. She went to Sango's place. The next day she wrote a slip and changed her phone number. Kagura was in her office, so that gave Kagome a chance to clean out her desk. When she finish she went in.

Kagura looked up and smile at the intruder. She had tried to cover the black eye with make-up, but it was still visible. She threw an envelope on the floor. "You're fired."

She picked up the envelope and read it. She took out her own slip and threw it at Kagura. She torn up the other one and litter it on Kagura's desk. "No, I quit," she said and left.

(okay here's the deal. Koga used to date Kagome. He stalked her and she grew tired of it and thought she give him a chance. After the break-up, he married someone else, Ayame. even after the marriage he still had a thing for Kagome and persuaded her. Koga is one of her bosses, but you'll find out later how. any other confusion, contact me).

After that, Kagome persuaded in search of a new job and found one at MI Corporation own by Naraku Tsoushi (don't know if that's a real Japanese name). It was great the interview. She was happy there for a day or two, but then she notices him looking at her strangely. She would sometime find him looking at her breast or somewhere that he, the boss, isn't supposed to look at. She found him staring again at her one day, with lust in his eyes. She was alone in his office which might not be a very good thing right now. She was leaving and the next thing she knew she was slammed against the wall with his hands under her shirt!

She kicked him in the crotch and made a run for it. She escapes and the next day came back with Sango. She threw him the envelope, and left. He had try to threaten her and had sue her, but with no real hard evidence. She won the case of course.

**End of Flashback.**

Orders of the Bosses.

1. Kikyo  
2. Kagura & Kanna  
3. Koga & Ayame  
4. Naraku  
5. Yura  
6. Juuroumaru & Kageroumaru  
7. Ms. Centipede  
8. Onigumo  
9. Kaijinbo  
10. Midoriko  
11. Tsuyu Kai  
12. Gatenmaru  
13. Goshinki  
14. Hiten & Maten  
15. Ms. Noh  
16. Ryukotsusei  
17. Tokajin  
18. Tsubaki  
19. Tsukumo  
20. Urasue  
21. Bankotsu & Jakotsu

(all the bad guys in Inuyasha. took me sometime with the name cause my brother keep messing me up).

* * *

Shall I end it here? Maybe not. I mean you've waited a whole week for this. 

Sesshoumaru drove Kagome home, though he didn't came in with her. They were both happy and the end. Sorry, small joke that could probably get me kill someday.

So any of you wonder what happen to Kagura? Where did she go? Did she kill herself? Sorry, but no. After she got out of the elevator she walked to her limo. She was wearing expensive heels for god sake!

She was still fuming when she went to her office. She slammed the door and walk over to her desk. A pen holder was on the desk, the poor thing. It was thrown across the door, nearly hitting Naraku on the couch.

"Bad day?" he asked teasingly.

"Shut up! I can't believe he would sleep with that whore!" She walks over to the cabinet and pours herself a drink.

He chuckle. "You mean Kagome. Well, I couldn't exactly blame him, she is quite a piece of work," he sad still remembering what she looked like, all those fine curves!

She threw the glass at him which he just moved aside and it shatter against the wall. "It was so close! _I_ was so close!" she said and sat down beside him.

"Close? You weren't even half way there. A man like him wouldn't fall for one of your sluty tricks."

She attempted to punch him, but he caught her fist and straddles her hips.

"Don't worry, my love. I have a plan," he whisper in her ears and-.

You guys probably don't want to read about this so I'll just skip it.

Meanwhile at Kagome's, she was watching TV when she sneezed. She smile hoping it was Sesshoumaru, but oh how was she wrong.

I think you're wondering. Why are Naraku and Kagura like that? What is his plan? What about the relationship of Sesshoumaru and Kagome? Where will it end up?

I also have a question for you. Do you want this to be supernatural? With powers and stuff? Or is this okay and I'll something else to put in that evil plan of Naraku's?

* * *

Silence. 

**Charlie:** your probably wondering where Kagome and Inuyasha are. well, Kagome needed to see the doctor since she's a month pregnant and then I made an appointment with a therapist for them. I made sure the therapist know a little something about fighting before I made the appointment. Now to deal with the other two.

**Miroku:** look, I wasn't a part of any of it, I swear! (on his knees)

**Sango:** yes you were. the therapist and you were flirting! don't think I didn't notice and then she think she had the nerve to tell me to break up with you!

**Fluffy:** wow, this is like opera.

**Charlie:** SILENCE! look, Miroku, it was your fault! Sango I don't blame you. the therapist will be fired, but Miroku... (smiles evilly and wave her hand. Miroku disappear.)

**Fluffy:** where did you sent him?

**Charlie:** somewhere in the middle of an ocean I think.

**Sango:** he deserves it!

**Fluffy:** remind me never to get you angry. ever.

* * *

At the Therapist: 

**Therapist:** describe your first meeting with your wife, Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha:** well, I didn't like it very much. she destroyed my car and then gave me the finger. I think it was the worst meeting I've ever had with anyone.

**Kagome:** (angry, of course and being pregnant just increases her endurances so...)

**BANG!**

**Inuyasha:** now, that I think back I liked it very much. she gave my car a...renovation and then greeted me. I think it was the best meeting I've ever had with anyone.

**Therapist:** I see. (start writing down)

* * *

**Charlie:** how was your secession? 

**Inuyasha:** (came in with a black eye) it went great.

**Charlie:** (sigh and went for the phone) I'll schedule another appointment.

**Please read this on the bottom. It is very important.**

**Alert:** some of you were expecting some kind of sequel **in **the story and I keep telling you. the conversations that Fluffy, and the others are having **is **the sequel. Kagome is pregnant, Goth Kagome from A Month of Hell!


	9. Poor Temptation

**Fluffy:** Charlie is a bit preoccupied right now so I'll take over. there is currently no one here, but me. you want to know why? well, because Charlie is at the police station with Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku is still somewhere in the middle of the ocean. Sango went to see a professional mother. (sigh) I'm left here all alone with a Play station, endless food, and-, wait why should I be bore. (hopes around) yeah, I'm free! I'm all alone!

What will happen to Charlie's house with a crazy, hyper Fluffy on the loose? Tone in next time to find out.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Poor Temptation**

Good morning. Good breakfast. Good walk to work. Good feeling of today. Bad judgment of Fate.

She was handed some papers from Sango. They chatted, but not for too long. Sesshoumaru was at a meeting with his father and somebody else. She was sent to take the papers to them. It was urgent, very, very urgent.

If only she know who the third person is. That person deserves to be neuter and put in a jail room full of gangster, wait that's not good enough. Yes, I've got it; send him to Lucifer, that man sure can torture people. Hope none of you or even I may go there, but I doubt it for myself. She doesn't know that though. I meant the third person not until she opens those two big doors. She stopped immediately.

Sesshoumaru's father was sitting on the boss chair and he was sitting opposite of him. She was looking at the person sitting across from Sesshoumaru. Naraku was smiling outside and inside, but it appear egotistic on the inside and creepy on the outside.

She finally regains herself and walked toward Inutashio. She place the paper and told him what it was, all the more while glancing at Naraku who was watching her with amusement. She then left, but then was stopped by Naraku himself well not directly.

"I see you found yourself a new boss."

She gritted her teeth. What about Sesshoumaru? He was, well, emotionless, but on a rampage inside. "Yes."

"How do you think you're gonna last?"

Inutashio interrupted. He coughed. "Naraku, if you don't mind I like to finish this meeting."

"Why yes, please continue."

Kagome left without another word. Nobody got too close to her.

Miroku was at the office when she came. He was sitting in her chair. "Hello, Kagome."

She looked at him and forces a smile. "Yes?"

He back away slightly. Imagine a person all angry with a demon-like face and then forcing a smile. I know, creepy. "Did something happen?"

She sighs lean against the wall. "I saw Naraku again." She had told him and Sango about what happen. They all know about her situation with her old bosses. Sango volunteer to make Naraku "disappear" for her, but she politely refuse.

"That bad, huh?"

She nodded her head. "So what are you doing here?"

He smiles. "Can't an old friend some to visit?" She glares at him which made him gulp. "Well, I just came to drop off a package." He handed her a small box.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

She eagerly unwrap the tiny box and open it. She gasps. Inside was a blue necklace with lace design around it. She jumped on him and gave him a big hug. Then she gave him a big kiss, on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Miroku. You just made my day."

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked in and saw Kagome hugging Miroku. He fails to see the present in her hand. From far away it does look like a couple just having some time together. He watched to see what's gonna happen next. He finally went berserk when she kissed him, on the cheek. Imagine a stoic face, but if you look down, you can see the hand clawing at the wall. He came into view when she was saying the thank you. 

"Kagome?"

She smiles happily at him, still attached to Miroku. "Oh, hi Sesshoumaru."

His face darker which is now literally on his face. Miroku saw this. "Uh, Kagome. I better go now I'll see you later okay?" he said and gave her a kiss, on the cheek, before he left.

She wave at him and then looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Is something wrong?" She was gripped by the shoulder. "W-What?"

"What! Don't you give me what! You were all over him and now you act all happy!"

Freeze! She thought to herself, "The Famous Sesshoumaru is Jealous!" She looks back to him. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you give me that crap!"

"You're going to look so stupid," she said simply.

"And why is that?"

She held up the box and a small card. He releases her and opens up the card. "To: Kagome. From: Miroku. Happy Birthday. Oh. Oops," and the angry quickly left him. He musters his best smile. "Happy Birthday, Kagome!" Apparently that didn't work.

* * *

He spent a lot to get that smile back on her face, but it was worth it. They were back at his office. Yes, normal, but have you check his trunk? Fifty bags of goods. Okay well not that many, but it was close.

* * *

She put a pile of paper on his desk. He didn't say anything. It was either the part where he acted like a total dumb ass or that he's really busy. She went behind him and put her arms around his neck. "Watcha' doin'?"

"Working."

She scorched up her face in a cute pout. "Are you still angry about what happen?"

"No."

She licked him on the neck. "Than what's wrong?" She can practically feel him give way, but his face didn't show anything. Then she was grabbed and place on his lap.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No," he said and kisses her on the lips. (nothing better to write so a little fluff.)

* * *

(maybe not) 

Kagura walked to Sesshoumaru's office. She can hear the noises from inside and was disgusted. She barged in and walks up to his desk.

They looked dully at her. "Yes?"

She held out a file. "I'm here for business," she said and sat down.

Kagome nodded her head and he let her go. She left, but gave a last glance.

* * *

Sesshoumaru straighten himself. "What do you want, Kagura?" 

Few seconds later he found he was embrace by her. He didn't flinch or nothing. She nibbles on his ear.

"Are you here just for that?"

"What do you think?"

He stood up and got away from her. "If you're here not for business then leave."

She glares. "What's that whore got that I don't!"

"Self-Respect, not a slut, kind, beaut-."

The door slammed shut. He walked out and peep out of the door.

"Everything okay?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah," he said and led her back into his office.

(I know lame, but it was just a thought at the moment)

* * *

**Charlie:** (open the door) I hope you guys learn your lesson. (fully looks at the room). AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SESSHOUMARU! YOU GET THE FUCK OUT HERE! NOW! 

Five second later and still no Sesshoumaru.

**Charlie:** that's it! (snap finger and Sesshoumaru appear)

**Fluffy:** (gulps) hi there, Charlie.

* * *

A volcano erupted in Japan. A nuclear bomb exploded somewhere.

* * *

let's hope Fluffy survive until the next chapter.


	10. The Joker 1

**Charlie:** (sitting and drinking a cup of coffee with Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku)

**Inuyasha:** hey, servant, bring me some more cookies!

**Fluffy:** (wearing a pink apron and had his hair up) grrrrr...

**Charlie:** (glare at him)

**Fluffy:** (gulps and went to get the cookies)

**Kagome:** Inuyasha, stop ordering your brother like that. hey, Sess would you mind getting me some chips please?

Hear a growl in the kitchen and cupboards banging.

**Inuyasha:** you order him around too!

**Kagome:** I asked. there's a difference.

**Fluffy:** (return with the goods and a frown on his face. put the item down and stood by Sango)

**Miroku:** I would like some ice cream.

**Fluffy:** (glare at him and went to get it. came back out with vanilla)

**Miroku: **I wanted strawberry.

**Fluffy:** (ready to pounce him but Charlie's glare stop him. went back in and came out with strawberry)

**Miroku:** thanks (happily dig into his ice cream.)

**Sango:** you know I wouldn't mind some vanilla ice cream.

**Charlie:** (smirk)

So it went on for the rest of the afternoon as Fluffy's punishment.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Joker 1 **

(ever seen Batman if yes you'll know who's the joker. arch enemy of Batman. really bad make-up.)

Naraku stepped into the office of Koga. His wife had just walked out so this was the perfect time to work his plan. He sat down on the chair with Koga eyeing him suspiciously.

"May I help you?"

"I want to give you a proposition." There was a slight startle on Koga's face. Naraku had never talked to Koga much. They weren't rivals, just strangers and then suddenly Naraku walks in and offer him something.

"I'm listening."

He smile slyly.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in Japan, Kagura is going somewhere to do her part. She was walking to Tsuyu Kai's company. 

It was the largest medicine industry in the whole world, well, was anyway. Midoriko was the recent president of Kai's Industry, but after her sudden death her niece, Tsuyu, took over. That was the downfall of the company. Tsuyu didn't know anything about handling a company. In fact, she didn't know anything. Her parents had died when she was at a young age so Midoriko took her in. Tsuyu had an I.Q. lower then an animal's, no offence. So understand when I say, Kai's Industry _was _the largest medicine industry in the world.

Kagura walk into Tsuyu's office. She was piled with papers to sign. It was a two stack, but Tsuyu was writing her signature very, very, very slowly. She only got less then half of the first stack down and she still had another one. Kagura smirk, this should be easy. She sat down. "Excuse me, you must be Ms. Kai." She shook her hand.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Tsuyu was dumb, but she had manners, though she couldn't tell a bad person from good. She would even greet a murderer into her house. Okay, now back to the matter at hand.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a type of medicine for my friend."

"Why yes, of course. Which one are you looking for?"

She rolls her eyes. Tsuyu didn't even ask her why. "I would like one of the fifth bottles from the S.D.S. please."

"Yes, of course. I'll give it to you right away," she said and hurried to get it instead of asking one of her workers for it. She stops as if something struck, finally. "May I ask why do you want it?"

Kagura thought about it. It should be simple. "I need it for my friend. He's a scientist. I wish you would not farther ask me of it, it is a very private matter."

Tsuyu apologize and went right away to get the bottle. When she left, Kagura burst out laughing. That has to be the stupidest person she had ever met. Tsuyu had come back and gave her the bottle. Kagura left without thanking her and without paying, not that Tsuyu noticed. She just smile and went right back to signing the papers.

* * *

Koga thought about it. "I could report this to the police, you know?" 

Naraku smile one of those smile that villains smile. Okay, I really don't know just that it's very creepy. "Do you really want to?"

"So if I do this, she'll come back to me?"

"Yes, she'll be all yours."

He smiles, agreeing. "I accept your offer."

"Good." They shook hands to seal the deal. Naraku left, thinking what an idiot Koga is, as of Kagura.

* * *

Naraku and Kagura met back at his place. It was safe and private a.k.a. step in and you'll be shot to never-never land. She handed him the bottle. She sat on the desk facing him, not really caring if he saw her panties. 

He checks the bottle first before handing it back to her. "You know what to do."

She watches theblue color liquid and smile. "Of course." She kissed him before she left a very long kiss.

Naraku wipe his mouth and open the cabinet. He took out a picture of Kagome. She was walking into a store. Yes, stalker alerts. He licks the picture. "Soon you'll be all mine."

* * *

Kagome had just got home from work. (it was the same day and time that Naraku had bribe Koga) She settles for a hot bath and a nice, cooked meal, instant cooked meal. She calls Sango to thank her for the present. Sango had given Kagome some new clothes. It was a tight leather pants with matching shirt. 

"Hi, Sango."

"Hi, Kag."

"So whatcha doing?"

"Nothing just some paper work. So how was your day?"

"I got a whole lot of present. You see," she explains everything that happens with Naraku to Sesshoumaru buying her the gifts.

"Wow, you hit the jackpot girls!"

"Sango, you know I didn't fall in love with him because of the money," she said seriously. Then she thought about what she just said. Love? She can't be in love, is she?

"I know, I know, but still. So have you said it?"

"Say what?" She heard Sango sigh.

"You two haven't said it have you?"

"Oh, no. Why?"

"You've done it, but you haven't said it," she groans. "Why haven't you said it yet?"

"I don't know. I just never thought of it before. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What about you and Miroku?"

"There's nothing between us."

It was Kagome's turn to groan. Anybody can tell that the two are madly in love, but because of Miroku's "habit" there have been a few problems. "So what you're gonna wait to Judgment Day until you gonna admit that you're head over heals with the guy?"

"I do not love him!"

"Argue all you want, but I know the truth. Sure Miroku have a few problems, but they aren't problems that can't be dealt with. What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know. Miroku's...just, what if he doesn't even like me? What if it's just a fling? Then it'll be really awkward between us."

"Trust me, he likes you. Now you call him right now and tell him or I'll tell him myself because I want some goddaughters!" she said and hangs up the phone.

* * *

Sango sigh and hang up the phone too then she just registers what Kagome just said. "What! Goddaughters! I'm not even thinking of marrying him! Why that littl-." The phone ring. She checks the caller ID. It was Miroku. She wills herself to pick up the phone. "H-Hello?" 

"Hi, Sango. I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Okay."

"Really?" He was shock, but happy nonetheless.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"I'll schedule a reservation then," he said and happily.

"Fine," she hung up the phone and went to find something to wear. She looked through her closet. Some were dull and the other's Miroku already seen. She phone Kagome for help.

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Kagome, its Sango."

"What are you doing calling me for? I thought I told you to call Miroku."

"He called me and ask me out."

"That's great. You did say yes right?"

"Yeah."

"So when are you going out?"

"Tomorrow night, but I don't have anything to wear," she said nervously.

"Come to my place. I have tons of new clothes."

"Right now?"

"Of course right now. We need to get you ready for the ball, Cinderella."

"Why thank you, Fairy Godmother," she said sarcastically.

* * *

Next morning, Sesshoumaru drove both Kagome and Sango to work. Sango stay over night and they watch scary movies and ate pizza. Sango was embarrassed to go to work. You know the date with Miroku and all. Kagome had to push her out of the car, look all the doors and told Sesshoumaru to step on it.

* * *

It was late at night. Naraku sent one of his assistant to Sesshoumaru's office. The assistant handed Sesshoumaru an envelope. He read it and then left immediately. The assistant phoned Naraku that everything is in order. He smile and told him to proceed to the next step. 

Kagome was sitting there wondering why Sesshoumaru had left in such a hurry when a man came up to her. "I'm sorry; Mr. Takahashi isn't here right now."

"I'm not here for him. I was told to give this to you," he handed her and envelope and left.

She opens it and took out a letter. It said:

_Kagome, meet me at A.C.E. immediately._

_-Inuyasha_

Inuyasha? She didn't recognize the handwriting, of course because she never saw his handwriting before. She wrote a note saying she was out and left to A.C.E. She didn't know the place, but it had an address. She was curious as to why he wanted to see her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walk into the restaurant, A.C.E. His brother had written to him about wanting to meet him there. His brother was kind of illegible, but surprisingly enough he manages to run the company. He just hopes Inuyasha doesn't run it into the ground. He went up to one of the waiters. "I'm here to meet my brother, Inuyasha." 

"Yes, right this way." The waiter led him into one of those private rooms with a bar. He left him alone.

Sesshoumaru looked around and saw a figure. The person stepped out into the light. "Kagura? So you wrote that letter. What do you want?"

She was wearing one of those sluty but sexy dresses. She walks closer to him. "Nothing, just want some quality time with the most famous man around."

He pushes her away and turns to leave. "I'm leaving," but then he suddenly felt dizzy. There was something in the air.

Kagura open the bottle and drank some. She grabs Sesshoumaru and turns him around. She kisses him and forces him to drink the liquid, somehow. You know mouth to mouth. "Now do you still want to leave?"

His eyes grew dull, no life were in them like he was a puppet. Okay maybe not dull dull, but they were fell with lust, not the normal everyday lust. He answers her by kissing her roughly.

* * *

Kagome came to A.C.E. She told the waiter about her meeting with Inuyasha. She thought he was going to make her leave but instead he shows her to a room. She slowly opens the door, well not slowly, but imagine it in slow motion.

* * *

Kagura looked at the door and smile. It's almost time for the show to begin.

* * *

**Charlie:** **ALERT: ANSWER QUESTION RIGHT AND GET A REUEST FROM YOURS TRULY! WHAT WILL KAGOME SEE WHEN SHE OPEN THE DOOR? ANSWER AND SEND IN A REUQEST AT THE SAME TIME!**

**WARNING: ONLY ONE GUESS PLEASE. NO MORE THEN ONE. **

**ANOTHER ALERT: FIND OUT WHT S.D.S MEAN AND YOU GET ANOTHER REQUEST! **

**FINAL ALERT: FIND OUT WHAT THE FIFTH OF THE S.D.S IS AND GET A THIRD REQUEST!**

**PLEASE SEND IT WITH THE REVIEW! THE REQUEST WILL LAST TILL SEPT. 17, 2005**


	11. The Joker 2

**Charlie:** I would like to answer one of my reviewer's questions from the profile, you know who you are. Question 1: Kagome was the one who place the spell on Inuyasha so it only apply for her. Question 2: Inuyasha is half-demon so he heals quickly. The sit only **slams** his body so he only get bruises not cuts.

**News: **I was robbed, so now I can't use the computer. I can, but only at the library and my school's. Sorry, if the wait is long.

**Charlie:** some of my reviewers did not guess, so I'll just go on with the story. The first Guess Who? will end, but the other two will be on until someone guesses it right or I grow tired of waiting, which will probably be next year, probably.

**Fluffy:** that is one hell of a long wait.

**Charlie:** because I love my reviewer and am very patience. if yah's want a hint for the S.D.S. I'll put it up just tell me.

**Fluffy:** another thing

**Charlie:** what?

**Fluffy:** why are we here?

**Current Location: Hospital**

**Charlie:** oh yes, Kag is in the hospital because she is almost in labor! there'll be a new addition to the family.

**Fluffy:** great, another mouth to feed.

**Charlie:** (elbows him) shut up.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Joker 2**

Kag open the door and went in. The room was completely dark. She search for the light.

"So nice of you to come, Kagome."

Wait, she knew that voice, it was-.

* * *

Kagura told Sesshoumaru to stop and he immediately obey. "You're late." 

"Well, I'm sorry, but I had another meeting," said the sly voice. (sly, I call it creepy)

* * *

"Koga, what do you want?" 

The light turns on suddenly, blinding her for only a few seconds. He was sitting on the chair. A romantic table for two with food was in the center. "I just wanted to ask you something."

She scoffed. "I don't have time for this." She turns to leave, but a hand grabs her wrist.

"Do you want to know where your dear Sesshoumaru is?"

* * *

"The plan is about to be complete." 

He smile and went to the other room. "Have fun," he said before leaving.

Kagura grab Sesshoumaru and lays him on the table. (she commanded him to, cause Sess is too heavy) She began to undress him and kissed him all over.

* * *

"What are you playing now Koga?" 

He turns her around. "You don't know where he is, do you?"

"Of course, I do. He's in a...meeting." She hesitated a bit. He is in a meeting, isn't he? she thought to herself.

"Do you want me to show you where he is?"

She looked up at him, wide eye.

* * *

Sesshoumaru removed her top. He flip her over and kisses her, hungrily.

* * *

Koga pointed to a door. "You'll find your answer in there." (this remind you of Matrix?)

She grabs the door knob and slowly pulls it open. There were some noises inside and she was afraid to find out from whom. She opens it in full front view and stare shock at the sight. (of course you guys already know what it is, but I'm gonna tell you anyway)

Sesshoumaru was on top of Kagura on a table! They were both half naked, only by the top. She ran inside and pushes Sesshoumaru off of her. She grabs him so that he faced her. Her eyes blinded with tears tat she blinks away. "Sesshoumaru?"

He didn't answer her except push her away from him. Kagura got off of the table and redress herself. She smile mockingly at her. "What, Kagome? Suprised? I thought you knew all along." She wrap herself around him to add to the effect.

"S-Sesshoumaru, h-how could you?" she choked out.

"Tell her Sessy."

Before he can open his mouth and say anything, she couldn't take it anymore and ran out. Koga ran after her.

When Koga got outside, Kagome was gone. He try searching for her, but she disappear.

* * *

WHAT REALLY HAPPEN: 

When Kagome came running out, she went into an alleyway. She sat down and put her heads between her knees. Her shoulder tremble from the running tears. She felt faint. Something smelled really sweet, but she didn't know what. She looked up and was envelope with darkness.

Kagura got Sesshoumaru into her limo and drove away. They went away to her house. Koga had came back saying Kagome disappear, but she buzz him off. One of her body guards got him and dumped him somewhere.

In the limo, they were all over each other. It was only a few minutes to Kagura's house, but they kept going. (no they didn't do it, just kiss and stuff.) They went out of the car and Kagura pull Sesshoumaru up the steps, constantly falling over because her eyes weren't on the ground.

They finally got to the bedroom, both quickly undressing. Kagura push him on the bed and got on top of him.

* * *

Naraku smile as he ran his finger through Kagome's hair. He was happy that he got to her before Koga did, but that wasn't the reason why he was smiling exactly. The potion S.D.S. has-.

* * *

Kagura was kissing him when he roll over to the side. His eyes show pain and he was trembling. He hold his head, trying to get the pain to go away.

**-a limit.**

He blinks and sat up. Sesshoumaru looked around. "Kagura? What am I doing here?"

She got off of him, confused. "You don't remember."

He looked at him and her. He angrily shove her against the wall. "What did you do? Why am I here?"

Kagura choked against his hold, but there was nothing she could do. She looked to her bag. The potion was in there if only she can get it. She spy a lamb nearby. She took a hold of it and smashes it on his head. He let go and she immediately ran to her purse. She search and search, but the potion was no where to be found. Naraku, she thought. Before she can even think about being angry at him, she was shove to the ground with her hands and legs bind by a heavy weight.

"What. Did. You. Do?" he said threateningly.

She felt him loosen enough for her to talk. "T-There was a potion," she said frighteningly.

"What potion?"

"The fifth bottle of the S.D.S."

He releases her and she coughed. "Who else was in on it?"

"I-I," she looked to the door and speed that way. He was surprise and didn't catch her in time. She went into the kitchen and opens a drawer. A gun was inside; she took it out and aims it where Sesshoumaur just came out. She pull the trigger and-.

**BANG!

* * *

**

Naraku drank some of the potion and pass it to Kagome through his mouth. He lick her lips clean before sitting back and waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were having dinner. It was lovely and all, but Sango keep saying something wasn't right and there was always this chill. A movie, a scary movie, to which Miroku get to have the pleasure of having Sango jump on him every time something scary comes on. After that, they had dinner which they are right now. 

Sango shiver, again, even with Miroku's jacket. "Something's not right."

He was wrapping his arms around her, but then pull back after she said that. "You're right, something's not right. We're out on a date and you're not having a good time."

"No, I'm having a great time. It's just that I get this...feeling."

He wraps his arms back around her. "Don't worry so much. It's just probably nothing."

She smile and lean into his touch. "You're right. It's nothing."

He stood up and offers her his hand. She took it and let him led her to the dance floor.

* * *

"Thanks," said Sesshoumaru as he picks up the gun with a handkerchief. 

Inuyasha smirk. "Are my ears deceiving me or did I just hear you say thank you?"

He took the frying pan away from his little brother. "Just help me tied her up, will yah'?"

"Alright, alright," they heave her up and tied her. "Dang, this bitch is heavy!"

"Quit complaining," although he must thank his little brother. If it wasn't for Inuyasha he would've been under the sea or something.

**Flashback:**

Kagura was about to pull the trigger when a bang sounded from behind her. She felt a bang and then fainted. Inuyasha stood behind her with a frying pan in hand. He smirks at his brother's surprise face.

**End of Flashback.**

They tied her up and put her in a closet. They both sat down on the couch and breathe. Kagura weights more then she lets on.

"So how did you know I was here?"

"Well, I was-."

**Flashback:**

Inuyasha went inside his brother's office. He was dropping off a packet, but nobody was here. This was the perfect time to find something to blackmail his brother with. He looked through the drawers, but then something caught his eyes. It was an envelope with the word confidential on top.

He slyly opens the envelope and took out a letter. He read it and read it again. He quickly ran outta there and to A.C.E. Okay, he didn't exactly _read _the letter. He was only able to figure out Kagome, A.C.E, and Inuyasha. He put two and two together and figured it out.

No one was there when he came so he manages to bribe the waiter. He quickly got to the house and uses a technique he used when he was young: breaking and entering.

He went in through the back door and that was when he saw Kagura and the gun. He grabs the nearest thing near him which was a frying pan and wham.

**End of Flashback.**

Sesshoumaru jump on his brother. "Blackmail! You were trying to fucking blackmail me!"

"Help! I'm sorry! Mercy! Mercy!"

* * *

**Charlie:** I live in Houston so I hope the hurricane Rita doesn't hit me. I gotta run.


	12. My Old Boss's Slut's Unknown Slave

**Charlie:** yeah, I'm not gonna die. my mom was smart enough to get out of there. we are in Dallas in some guy's house. The computer I'm using is, you should've already have guess, is not mine. it's the little boy's big brother so I'll be screw if he comes home and sees me using his computer. I don't want the hurricane to hit my house or any of my friends. I mean I have all my clothes and stuff that I need to clean out. even though I need to clean it out does not give it the right to destroy my home.

**Fluffy:** what the hell are you talking about? what is Da-las? a compotar?

**Charlie:** nothing that a feudal era person would know about. anyway pray that my house is not all over Houston by the time I get back and my school. I just started high school and it would be a drag if I have to transfer when I just got comfortable. read the story and review. the Guess Who? is still up if yah' want to answer, but only the last two please.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: My Old Boss's Slut's Unknown Slave**

They had called the police and Kagura was taken away to jail. A perfectly happy ending. (psst!) What! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a story! (the director whispers in Charlie's ear) Oh, I am so sorry. Okay, let me rephrase that.

They had called the police and Kagura was taken away to jail. It was a perfectly unhappy ending for her. Sorry, everybody I mess up the story. (everyone clicks their tongue and rolls their eyes) geez, I said I was sorry! Now, what are you all doing, get back to work! (everyone rush away)

* * *

(I really don't want Kag to go all "weak" and stuff so I'll try as best as I can to not make it a fluffy.)

Inuyasha was leaving when he turn back around. "Hey, Kag said she was going to A.C.E. too, but I couldn't find her anywhere. You know where she went?"

"Oh, crap," Sesshoumaru rushed out of the house and ran all the way to Kag's house. Inuyasha ran after his brother, but he wouldn't heed so all he can do is follow him. (okay when I said ran what I meant was he ran to his car and drove over the speed limit to Kag's house with his brother trying to catch up and not end up in an accident at the same time.)

* * *

Sesshoumaru busted through the door. He searched every room, even though there weren't that many. He pushes past his brother, but this time Inuyasha caught him. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Something happen to Kagome! If she was there, too, then somebody must've got her!"

* * *

Koga went into the office, hoping to find Kagome there, but no such luck. He was just turning around when he ran right into Sesshoumaru. He quickly stood up in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood in his office over a tied Koga. He was taped to the chair and duck-tape on the mouth.

"Now, I ask you a question and you answer the question. Wrong answer and you'll be punish," Sesshoumaru held up a small knife. He nodded to Inuyasha. His brother got the pleasure of ripping the duck-tape off of Koga's mouth.

"Question 1: Did you team up with Kagura?"

Koga gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

"Wrong answer," he took the knife and made a not-to-deep cut in Koga's leg. Koga screams from the pain. Inuyasha wince and looked at his brother. Maybe blackmailing him wasn't such a good idea, he thought.

"Now I'm gonna ask again and you better answer it correctly. Did you team up with Kagura?"

Koga only nodded his head for he fear he'll say something to anger Sesshoumaru.

"That wasn't so hard, was it? Question 2: Who is she working with and why?"

Koga gritted his teeth. "Naraku. They wanted to separate you two for their own value. She gets you and he gets...Kagome."

Sesshoumaru's face darkens and if it weren't for his brother, he would've taken his fury out on Koga. He calms down a bit. "What was their plan?"

Koga thought about what to say. If he say it, he'll go to jail for the rest of his life and if he doesn't, extreme pain and jail. He decided. He spit out on the floor.

"Wrong answer," said Sess in a deadly tone.

Inuyasha looked almost frighten. "Koga, you better tell him now or else."

Sesshoumaru stab another wound in Koga's leg. He took out a bottle of whiskey and pours the bottle on top of Koga. Drug over a bleeding wound is not a good match. Koga screamed even louder then last time. Sesshoumaru stopped for Koga to consider on his answer.

"Kagura gave you the fifth of the S.D.S. I was to show Kagome what happen if you were to drink it. I was going to get Kagome and somehow handle her grief, but when I got out of the building, she vanished."

Sesshoumaru pull him up by the shirt collar. "What do you mean she vanished?"

"I-I don't know," choked Koga. Then his eyes widen, "Naraku, no, he wouldn't dare."

"What!"

"Naraku, he's the one who took Kagome. He's always had a thing for her. I should've known! I can't believe got trick by his little scheme!"

Sesshoumaru let go of him and rainout the door. Inuyasha follow his brother, but Koga's cries stop him.

"Wait, you just can't leave me here!"

"Yeah, sorry." Inuyasha took the phone and dial 911.

"911, may I help you?"

"Yes, I would-."

* * *

Sesshoumaru rush to Naraku's house. Securities were all over the place. He quietly slips into the house, disarming a few cameras. Come on, his brother is Inuyasha. You have to learn a few things in order to survive Inuyasha's tricks.

He got into the house. He went into the kitchen and grabs a maid. He threatens her with a fake gun (his finger). He was walking down a hallway when a guard came by. He dodge behind a corner and waited until the guard came around and-.

BAM!

* * *

A guard came in and whisper something to Naraku. He smile and sent the guard away. A figure lay in his lap as he ran his finger through her hair.

* * *

Sesshoumaru came around the corner in a black suit the same the guard was wearing. He got by them easily and went up to the master's room. He got inside the room and closes the door quietly. He looked around the room, it was pitch black. He found the switch and flips it on.

The room was painted black, including the bed. On the bed lay Kagome. She was wearing black make-up and a black silk dress.

He rushes over to her side quickly, but then a knife came up, slashing at him. He somehow manages to dodge the blade before it cut him. "Kagome? What are you doing?"

Her eyes held no love, but a dark angry power in them. She came angrily at him, without any hesitation.

He grabs the hand that held the knife. "Kagome, you have to liste-."

She punched him in the chest and kicked him away. A figure steps out from the dark corners.

"Naraku! What did you do to her?"

Naraku wrap an arm around her waist. She didn't resist him and seem to be enjoying it. "Don't you think this new Kagome is more "fun"?"

"Stop your teasing!" He tries to attack him, but Kagome block him. He gasps and pulls away.

Naraku laugh. "What's the matter, Sesshoumaru? You can't fight back?"

He glares at Naraku. "You gave her the S.D.S., didn't you?"

He seems surprise for a moment, but it replace with amusement. "Did Koga tell you that? I knew I should've got rid of him."

Sesshoumaru charged at Naraku, but was force to fight Kagome instead. Naraku watch them from afar, but grew tired of the fight. He took a gun out of nowhere and aims it at the couple. He was actually aiming for Sesshoumaru, but he moved out of the way and Kagome was in the range. The gun was already fire and nothing could've been done.

Sesshoumaru eyes widen. He ran in front of Kagome. The cold bullet pierced his skin, but that wasn't the only damage. Kagome didn't even flinch. Her eyes didn't show any fear of dying. When he was shot, she had acted quickly and stabs him with the knife.

He fell down to the ground unable to move. The blood was pouring too fast and he was loosing consciousness. He looked up to Kagome with a pleading stare. "K-Kagome, I-I...kn-know...you're sti-still in there. P-Please, K-Kagome. I-I...love-you." His eyes closed and his breathing grew saggy.

Tears ran down Kagome's face. She grabs her head in pain and stagger to the ground. Naraku frown and went over to her. He grabs the potion and was trying to force it into her mouth. Her mind came back for only a second, but that was enough for her to stab. He screamed and fainted to the ground.

Kagome crawled over to Sesshoumaru, but then fell unconscious half way there.

* * *

**Charlie:** okay another Guess Who or What? What type of S.D.S. did Naraku give Kagome? What is S.D.S.? (that's the same one from last time)Send in your answer and get a request. I'm not gonna die cause I moved out of the hurricane's way. review please.

**Hint for Guess Who:** The clues for Chapter Eleven's S.D.S. are in the Joker 1. The clues for this chapter's S.D.S. are in this chapter. If you can get the answer, you might be able to figure out what S.D.S. means. If you get it all you get three requests, depending on how many you got right. Please send in answer only if you want request.


	13. The End?

**Charlie:** Kagome is demanding anything that's sweet. that's not really a problem. her water hasn't broke and until that does we are gonna suffer more of her wailing. maybe I should bring over feudal era Kagome. no, that would just cause more ruckus.

**Fluffy:** I need to go.

**Charlie:** why?

**Fluffy:** my servant can't really stand Rin

**Charlie:** aww, are you caring about someone other then yourself!

**Fluffy:** no, if Jaken doesn't watch Rin then she'll run off and get eaten by a demon! (vanish on his dark cloud)

**Charlie:** just don't miss the birthing! or else! it should be a couple of days left!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The End?**

I left our heroes near death. (dodging crazy reviewers flame) I said near death, not the after death!

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV:

Warm, why is it warm? A few minutes ago, it was cold as ice. Is this the feeling of the afterlife? I slowly open my eyes. A bright light came flooding into my eyes. I squint before adjusting to the light. I fully open my eyes when-.

* * *

"SESSHOUMARU! FINALLY, YOU'RE AWAKE!" yelled Rin, his adopted child. She jumped on him and gave him a big hug. Inuyasha came and pry the little girl from him. He put her on the ground.

"Hey, Sess, glad you're awake. You were out for three days straight, man."

"What happened?" He sat up and smile at the little girl. "Rin, why don't you go find your grandpa, okay?"

"Okay," she said happily and prances away.

Inuyasha sat down on a nearby chair. "I call the police and we came as soon as we can. You got a bullet in your shoulder and a small knife stab in the stomach. Thank god, the knife wasn't that big or you would've been dead."

"Where's Kagome?"

"She's fine, but we're still trying to cure her from the potion. We had to put her in a strapping jacket." He senses his brother's uneasiness. "Don't worry, I'll take you to see her as soon as you're feeling better, okay?"

Sesshoumaru only nodded his head and lay back down.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walk with a sling on his arm. Inuyasha led him to a white room. Kagome was in there, but she was in a chair, strap to the chair. Sess reach out to touch her face, but she try to bite him. Not a very good start after you almost got a ticket to see your ancestors.

He stepped toward Kagome, again, and she hisses at him. Her hair was a mess and her eyes weren't the same. It was crazy, insane! He reaches out and touched her face. She turns around and succeeded in biting his hand.

Inuyasha panicked and try to get Kagome to let go, but Sesshoumaru just let her be. He stares at her, knowing that that night she had regain some of her consciousness. His hand began to bleed.

"S-Sesshoumaru," said Inuyasha, but he stopped and just stare at the two.

Kagome stare back at him in confusion and let go of his hand. The deep red color drip to the floor. He didn't retreat or show any sign that it hurt. She sat back in her chair life a confuse puppy. She licks the blood from her mouth. It tasted good.

"Let her go."

"But Sessh-."

"I said let her go!" he said more angrily this time.

Inuyasha un-strap her from the chair and quickly back off. She held her hands, but just sat there, staring up at Sesshoumaru with wonder. She turns to Inuyasha and hiss at him.

Sesshoumaru looked from Inuyasha and her, and then he laughed. "Come on," he said to her. She leaps out of the chair and crept behind him. He suddenly grabs her by the hand and pulls her to him. She blushes and smiles.

The doors open and all her radars were up. The doctor came in and was surprise Kagome wasn't in the chair anymore. She pokes her head out from Sesshoumaru. She hisses at the doctor and hid behind Sess again.

"I'm taking her home with me."

"But she's not ready yet."

Inuyasha shot the doctor a warning look not to get his brother angry. Sess led Kagome out.

* * *

They drove home in a limo. Kagome kept trying to stick her head out the window to look at all the cars and stuff. When they got to his home, he told everyone to keep out of Kagome's way and give her whatever she wants.

He orders the maids to give her a bath since she did look like she could use one. He went into his studies and started on the thousand stacks of paperwork. Five minutes later, shouting came from upstairs. He was just wondering who the fuck that was when a maid came rushing down. He waited until she caught her breath to explain.

"Sir, its Ms. Kagome. We try to give her a bath, but she won't let us then Mr. Jaken decided to use force and she attacked us, sir."

"Tell me, what Jaken was doing in the bathroom?" he asked.

"W-Well, we...we...he-."

His face turns into that of the Devil's wrath. He pushes past by her and went upstairs.

* * *

Kagome was in a corner, trembling. She snarls at anyone who tries to get near her. Then she saw him and went over to him. She cuddles up against his chest as he tries to soothe her fear. He touched her arm and she winces.

Sesshoumaru looked down on her arm. There was a big handprint on her. It was starting to turn purple. He lifted her head up. "Who did this?" He pointed to her arm to make her understand.

She peeks from behind him and search through the crowd of servants. It was the short green man. She plainly pointed to him. Jaken. Jaken in turn was panicking. He stutter trying to explain, but didn't succeed.

Sesshoumaru let her go, but she clings to him. "I'll be back in a minute," he said and drags Jaken outside. He gestures for the others to leave with him.

The door slammed shut and she sat down on the floor. She could hear shouting, but it was muffle by the wall. There was a bang and a thud, but she didn't know what it was.

A few minutes later, Sesshoumaru came back in. He lightly grabs her by the hand and led her to the bathroom. He turns up the water and waited for it to fill the tub. He stood there and pointed to the tub.

She stares at him, confused. She thought he wanted her to get in, but when she did he stopped her. She cocks her head to the side, which made her very cute.

He smiles and began to undress her. She didn't try to stop him or anything. Once he was done, he told her to get in the tub. She did just that. It was hard giving her a bath.

1. She is Kagome.

2. She's naked.

3. She keep playing and splashing water all over him. But, he owns a daughter so it didn't take long.

* * *

She was clothed in his pajamas. He led her to a room and tucks her in. Once he was sure she was asleep, he went to bed himself. Rin was staying with his parents for the weekend. That was good, cause he didn't want to have one kid and the other drug adult who now act like a kid to be running around and getting into trouble.

* * *

He was sleeping when he felt a weight on the bed. He looked up and saw a figure creeping under the blanket. A head pop up and lay on the pillow.

"Kagome, it's midnight. Why are you still awake?" His only answer is a smile. He sigh and went back to sleep. He felt her snuggle up closer. He was going to sleep, finally, but then she put his arms around her and nudges him. He smiles with his eyes close and tighten his arm.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke up and couldn't find Sess anywhere. She heard a noise in the bathroom and went to check. She opens the door and saw a person in the showers. (it has curtains)

Sesshoumaru didn't have to look to know who it was. "You awake." S

he sat on the counter and waited for him to finish. She picks up a bottle and sniffs it. It smells really good, like the man in the shower. (she doesn't know his name) She push a small little thing on the can and it spray up in her face. She coughed and wipes the thing off of her face.

He looked behind the curtains. "You okay?"

She smiles and nodded.

He went back to...showering. (Ahem) She sprays a little bit of the good air on herself. (it's like a POV, but not very much like it)She checks out some other things.

1. A soft, squishy, white substance, which tasted like mint. (toothpaste)

2. A nasty whatever it was. (deodorant)

It goes on and on. Finally, Sess came out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He frowns and took the razor away from her. "Don't touch this." (she was about to shave off her finger!) He began the daily process of getting ready. First thing is too brush. He was brushing and she watches him with interest.

She grabs the comb from him and observes the little teeth. She smiles as each of her finger touch them.

"Kagome," he said sternly and held out his hand.

She shook her head no and held the comb like it was her life. He sighs. She turns him around and got behind him. She began to slowly brush his hair, watching with interest as the comb went easily through. He let her did as she wanted, but she is not going anywhere near him with a razor.

* * *

He got some clothes on while she watches him. He had told her to turn around, but she wouldn't listen. Locking her out, resulting in a lot of screaming and banging. Giving her something to distract her with didn't help either. So she watches him as he got dress.

He got his suitcase and was getting ready to leave. Kagome follow him to the door. He stopped and turns around. "No, you stay here." He tries going again, but she follows him. "No, Kagome you can't come to work with me." It took her a while, but she finally got what he was trying to tell her. She immediately started a tantrum. Nothing he did would get her to stop so she went along.

* * *

She laid her head on his head. He strokes her hair, but then got tired of it, that didn't stop her. She put his hand back on her head and waited for it to work again.

She didn't cause any problems cause he stay in the office almost all day. Jaken came by with lunch and he was snarled at. Sango and almost everybody stopped by to see her. Sango and Miroku is officially now a couple and come by everyday to check up on her. Sesshoumaru had warned Miroku if he dare lay a hand on Kagome, he's gonna be cripple for life. Beside, with Kagome snarling like that at him, he got the impression that she didn't like him.

However, Sango got along fine with her. Kagome was glad every time Sango came over and play with her. Inuyasha, she didn't hiss at him anymore, but she wasn't friendly to him either. Not hissing in Kagome's vocabulary means I don't hate you, but I don't like you either. Inutashio and his wife loved Kagome as she did them. Even though this Kagome is nice, they still want the old one.

* * *

Sesshoumaru went to see Tsuyu about an antidote. They went into her office. (they mean Sess and Kag) He bows before sitting with Kagome beside him.

"I'm here about the S.D.S."

"Oh, yes I gave one of Ms. Kagura."

"Did you give it to anyone else?"

Tsuyu thought for a while before the light on top of her head blink. "Yes, and Mr. Naraku too."

"Do you have an antidote for it?"

"An antidote? Why do _you_ need an antidote?" She was thinking that since Naraku was the one who ask for it, he's the one who should ask for an antidote. It never came across her small, naive mind that he might've used it on someone.

"There's something wrong with her. Your S.D.S. might be involve."

Tsuyu got up and went over to her. Sesshoumaru told Kagome that the lady was good, so she didn't end up biting her. She sent for one of the doctors and _he _examines her.

"The S.D.S. has a limit to its use, but if given an overdose it can cause serious harm to the human brain. I'm afraid the only thing that can cure your friend is the S.D.S. antidote."

"Oh, dear, please Mr. Bruce, can you get them the antidote?"

He looked at her strangely. "You have it."

"Oh, yes, of course. I'm sorry." She smiles at them. "I'll get it for you right away."

"Uh, Ms. Tsuyu. Didn't you said yesterday that you couldn't find it?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." She turns to Kagome. "I'm sorry. I forgot where I put it."

Sesshoumaru held up his hand. "Wait, so you're telling me that you forgot where you put the antidote for the S.D.S.?"

She nodded her head, politely. She would've got pounded if not for Kagome being there and five other security guards. He left without another word, except for. "Find it."

* * *

A month! A month and still Tsuyu hasn't even known where she put the potion. Sesshoumaru decided to go there today to "help" her remember. So that is why Sango and Kagome are on their way to see Tsuyu.

* * *

Kagome laid her head on Sango's shoulder. She walks by her side every time. They went into Tsuyu's office. Sango told Kagome to sit down and sat down herself. "Ms. Tsuyu, we really need the antidote for the S.D.S."

"I'm sorry, but I still haven't found it."

"Do you remember where you put it?"

"I'm sorry, no." She looked so sad that Kagome went over to her and hug her. "Thank you, and who are you?"

Sango sigh. Over the month they came to see her and it was the same question over and over again. It was a surprise she can remember would she was. "That's Kagome."

"Oh, you're the one with the S.D.S., but why is she like this?"

She sighs yet again. "Naraku came her an overdose of the S.D.S. he stole from you, so her mind is kind of...wacky up there." "

I'm so sorry," she said and bow.

Sango politely told her not to. They talked a little while more about some kind of stuff. Kagome wonder off to one of the cabinet. She opens it and checked out every bottle. There was one bottle that was clear. She opened it and smells it. It was really sweet and she thought it would taste good. She sips a little bit of the clear liquid and literally chokes. It tasted awful. Sango heard her choke and came over.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Argh, that stuff was disgusting!" said Kagome.

"Kagome? Did you just speak?"

"Yeah, so?"

Sango was so happy so hugged her friend really, really tight.

"A-Air! N-Need a-air!"

She let her go. "I'm so happy you're back."

Tsuyu pick up the bottle and smile. "I'm sorry. It seems that I put it in a whiskey bottle in case someone tries to get it."

"It doesn't matter. What really matter is that Kagome's back." She hugs her friend again, but this time not so tight. "Come on, we gotta tell everyone!" she said dragging her friend away. Sango explain everything that had happened to jug Kagome's memory a little bit. A lot had happen while she was in luney land.

"So what you're saying is I was crazy?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Now come on let's go tell Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome stopped her. "Wait, I want it to be a surprise."

"And how is it not a surprise enough already?"

She smile and wink.

* * *

Sango went to tell everyone while Kagome went to see Sesshoumaru. Sango had already told her she acted somewhat like a child when she was around him. A crazy child who was like a puppy in some ways.

She walks in and ran to Sesshoumaru's side. He kisses her on the cheek and went back to work. She frowns. That was it? A kiss on the cheek? How lame. She crawls underneath the table and into his lap. She rubs her face against his thigh and smile.

Sesshoumaru put down his pen. He can't concentrate with Kagome between his legs. (not like that!) He sighs and put her on his lap. (kinda like a child and her father, sorta) "Okay, what do you want?"

She only smile and hug him tightly. She lightly pecks him on the lips and smile. He hesitated for a moment. She frowns and seems to ask him what was the matter. He fully kiss her on the lips and she smile. He pull back to observe her face. She blush a little. He pulls her back in for a longer kiss. He seems to be wanting to do that for a long time.

After the long, long kiss they separated for some air.

"Finally, I thought that lame kiss of yours was the only thing a crazy girl could get."

His surprise show only for a second. "Kagome? Is that really you?"

She rolls her eyes. "You make it sound like I'm-."

He didn't wait for her to finish, and kisses her. He pull back after a while, smiling.

"-dead," she finished. She smile and kisses him again and again.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too."

"Aww, isn't that nice?" said a voice.

They both turn to see their whole entire family staring at them. Inuyasha was the one who had spoken, figures.

They weren't angry; in fact they were very happy.

Doodles.

Doodles.

Doodles.

Doodles.

Doodles.

Doodles.

Doodles.

Doodles.

Doodles.

Don't know why I put that, but I like it.

The end.

Wow, you must be wondering what the end already. Well, big surprise! There's still more!

Not!

Only joking. There is more so please stay tune or stay alert.

You really think it'll end just like that. This will probably be the longest story ever, except for the never ending story. It's actually titled that or something which I can't remember.

* * *

**Charlie:** hey, everybody. Please join us in a moment of silence for those who didn't make it from the hurricane Rita.

Moment of silence pass.

**Charlie:** really sorry for those who've lost a relative. anyway, let me get on with the story before we get all teary. yes, Kagome acted somewhat like a puppy. Didn't put much detail, but whatever. The guy came home, but I'm not screw since I wasn't on the computer when he came. Their house is big and really cool! Anyway please review and if not just push the button and put review.

I hope my house isn't all over Houston. Please pray for me! The hint for the second S.D.S. is also in this chapter, but you have to read very carefully in order to find it. Anyway, till next time my beloved reviewers or next chapter. (sigh) I still have a whole lot of go. I've already got some of the plots ready, sorta.


	14. For Real

**Charlie:** I had a statement about Kagome's personality. Kagome's and Kagura's are very different, somewhat. if you've read the other chapters, please let me know if you've change your mind. Kagome hasn't gone into a labor, yet. please note that this is not the end of the chapter, just a beginning of another beginning.

**Inuyasha: **HEY, CHARLIE! COME HELP WILL YAH'! SHE WANTS MORE SWEETS!

**Charlie:** (sigh) please enjoy the story while I go see Satan. (grumble as she leaves)

**Note:** one of my reviewers who had emailed me last wednesday, this is a message for you. I forgot your email address so can you email me, but not by IM. thank you and bye.

**Another Note:** I am so sorry. You asked for some major violence with Kagura and I totally forgot. I am so, so, so sorry! She got hit with a frying pan, that should give you some laugh and she was and is miserable in jail. Please forgive me! Oh, yes and also the other request. I will definitely make it happen, except it'll be old, really, old. You won't understand, but when I finish that soon-to-be part, you'll know.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: For Real**

It was only a few month and a lot had happen. Naraku and Kagura were sent to jail for 80 years for attempting murder and...other stuff.

Koga was sent to a "special" jail. Oh, did I mention he was married. Yes, Koga is married. Did you even notice something different with the name? It's really easy, but I'll put it up anyway. This is really, really, really, really, really, really, really easy so you should get it in a snap. The third Guess Who? or What: what has changed about Koga's name throughout the story? Whoever get's it right; get a you-know-what.

Back to the story, Koga is married to Ayame Yuki (from fushigi yugi). He get's his own jail, but then that was requested by Ayame. She comes to see him everyday and now Koga wish he was in with them jail locos.

Naraku had a great time with his jail mates. Gay mates, that is. He was slaved everyday, but not in hard labor, actually it is kind of hard labor.

Kagura was in servitude to the jail punk. Forever beneath _her _highness _and_ the police's.

Hope that's a good happy ending.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Charlie:** this is the shortest chapter ever. 

**Inuyasha:** OH MY GOD, THE BABY'S COMING!

**Charlie:** don't worry, reviewers, I know about the sequel. it was part of my plan after all, actually it was just a spur thought of the moment, but I've decided on it. it'll be like a series.

**Fluffy:** hey, I'm back. what's with the rush?

**Inuyasha:** (pulling at his hair) B-BORN! THE BABY'S COMING!

**Fluff:** oh, I'll just wait in the next room then.

**Inuyasha:** (pull Fluffy with him) YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!

**Charlie:** I will also put up the Guess Who? up until the next story. Do you guys even like the Guess Who? or is it just a waste of time?

**Sango:** WATER! WE NEED WAT-.

SLAP!

**Sango:** MIROKU, THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!

**Miroku:** sorry.

**Charlie:** please check out my next story.

**Sango:** CHARLIE! WE NEED YOUR HELP!

**Inuyasha:** SHE'S GONNA DIE! OH MY GOD SHE'S GONNA DIE!

**Charlie:** GUYS, WILL YOU SHUT UP!

Silence.

**Charlie:** this is a hospital. call a doctor for pete sake.

**Inuyasha: **oh, yeah. DOCTOR!

**Sango:** what's a hospital?

**Miroku:** is doctor the same as priest?

**Fluffy:** who the heck is pete sake?

**Charlie: **(sigh) Kagome's birth labor thingy will not be given due to the violence and words. if you would like to read it, send in a request along with the answer of Guess Who?

okay, sorry, but there'll be another birth for you guys to read, somewhere in the future.


End file.
